Ride Along
by SoLetsPlayDoctorBabe
Summary: This is the sequel to Here We Go ...EO lots of new twists and drama...T for safe
1. Back to the Norm

YOU GUYS WANTED IT SO HERE IS IS

THIS STORY TAKES PLACE ABOUT THREE MONTHS AFTER "HERE WE GO"

DONT OWN EM PROBABLY NEVER WILL

ANYWAYS ENJOY

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot and Olivia were back at work and things were going fine. Their relationship had grown and everyone in the precint was happy for them. Rachel was back to normal as was Tiffany. Olivia was still living with Elliot and they were even talking about buying a new place together.

It was now about 8:00 and both Elliot and Olivia had managed to get off of work. They walked in the door and were greeted by the puppy who had grown to a considerable size now. Hearing the dog bark Rachel poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled saying,"Hey I didn't expect you guys till 9 or so but I am makin dinner if you guys are hungry"

"I'll help" Liv said shedding her jacket and walking into the kitchen. Elliot had fed the dog and while he was out of earshot Rachel leaned in close to Olivia and whispered," Can I talk to you after dinner, privately"

Liv got a worried look on her face but quickly agreed. Later after they ate Liv went to Rachels room and sat down on the bed waiting for speak.

"Liv could you chill its nothing bad"Rachel said sensing her nerves.

"I can't help it, I worry" Olivia replied,"So what is it?"

"Well this boy asked me out last week and I said yes, he is so sweet and he is cute too but he wants to meet my parents, understandable right well thats where you guys come in I want to have him over for dinner but I was hoping you could make sure dad doesn't scare him"

"Wow thats great honey but you know your father I'll do my best but no promises...So whats his name?"She finished with a smile

"Liv this kid is amazing he moved here about three weeks ago and his name is Tommy he is so sweet he wants to be an EMT" Rachel said with excitement

"I am so happy for you"

"Me too "

"Well I'll talk to your father about it as soon as I can" Olivia said standing up

"Thank you Olivia thank you thank you thank you,"Rachel said jumping on Olivia and hugging her.

"No problem sweetheart"

Later while El and Liv were laying in bed Liv thought it was a good time to bring up the subject.

"Hey El?"

"Hmmm" he said rolling over looking at her.

"Well Rachel wanted me run something by you"

"What would that be?"

"Well she wants her boyfriend to come over for dinner"Liv said

"Boyfriend? Who is this kid and why haven't I heard about him?"

"Well his name is Tommy and you haaven't heard about him because Rachel didn't want you to scare him away"

"Scare him away, is that what she thinks I do"

"Oh come on Elliot I heard all about Ryan" She said refering to Rachels ex who had to leave in the middle of dinner because Elliot intimidated him

"Is this guy anything like that Adam kid?"

"No trust me she told me about him he sounds like a pretty decent kid"

"Ok well when does she want to have him over?"

"She left that up to you but she isn't going t have him over unless you ok it"Liv said

"Ok well will you tell her that he can come over tomorrow since its Friday and eat dinner"

"El I'm sure she would much rather hear it from you and El promise you won't be too hard on the kid you gotta trust her to make her own decisions you won't be able to hold her heart forever"

"I know but watching my baby grow up right in front of me hurts and in my eyes nobody is good enough for her"

"Again you gotta let her decide she smart and I think she gets that from you" Liv said placing a kiss on his chest

"Thanks Liv I'll tell her tomorrow"

"Alright"

They then fell asleep wrapped in eachothers arms.

The next morning while Rachel was eating her cereal Elliot came out from his room and said,"Hey Rachel tell Tommy he can come and have dinner with us tonight if he wants"

She smiled and ran up to him and hugged him"You mean it? Your ok with it? Your not mad that I didn't tell you?" she said rambling.

"Calm down its fine I do mean it and I am not 100 ok with you not telling me but at least you told Liv " he said as he kissed her forehead

"Daddy he is so sweet he loved the fact that you were a cop too his uncle was a cope too"

"Was?" Elliot asked confused.

"He died when a perp with a gun shot him in the chest"Rachel replied

"Wow that must have had an impact."

"He has a lot of respect for cops" Rachel replied

"He sounds like a good kid" Elliot said

"Oh he is daddy"

"Alright well we better get you to school"

"I'll be in the car" Rachel said running out the door

"Liv you comin?"Elliot yelled through the house

"Yea I'll meet you in the car" she yelled from the bathroom.

Later when Elliot and Olivia arrived at the station the both walked up to the captains office.When he told them they could come in they both chose a chair.

"Hey captain can me Liv get off at fiveRachel wnats us to have dinner with her boyfriand?" Elliot said.

"Yeah I can pair Fin and Munch when you guys leave but take some paperwork with you." Cragen said.

Later that night after they had gotten off of work both of them were cooking dinner in the kitchen while Rachel was getting dressed.

When Tommy arrived he was buzzed up by Rachel. When he got to the door he introduced himself to everyone

"Hello everyone" he said extending his hand toward Elliot.

"I'm Elliot this is Olivia" he shook his hand

"Pleasure"Liv said shaking his hand

"Alright well lets eat" Rachel said

At the table Elliot and Olivia sat next to eachother on one side while Rachel and Tommy on the other.The conversation had been light but Elliot had began to question him

"So Tommy what do you plan on doing after you graduate?"

"Well I want to be an EMT so I have to go to med school"

"Noble goal why an EMT?" Elliot continued

"Well what they do is amazing you never know what to expect in that line of work and I know that I caould gain a lot of knowledge plus I am really good under pressure."

"You seem like you've thought about this a lot"

"Oh I have I used to want to be a doctor because of the money, naive right, but I realize its a passion and besides EMT don't make that much so I mean I chose a winner" he finished with a laugh.

Elliot listened to Tommy carefully and truth be told he liked the kid, he would never tell him that but he liked him. After dinner Tommy walked to the door and before he left he said goodbye and thanked everyone.

"Tommy I hope you'll join us for dinner again"Olivia said

"Yeah we would love having you" Elliot added recieving a shocked look from Rachel.

"Oh I will, you guys have a good night" he said as he planted a quick kiss on Rachels lips then left.

Later while Rachel was washing dishes Elliot came into the kitchen and began helping her. Rachel smiled and asked,"Did you like him daddy?"

"He was nice hes got a godd head on his shoulders just like you" he said nudging her with his elbow. In return she laughed and said,"So you relly want him to come over again?"

"To be honest I don't hate him and I don't even dislike him, he has manners and he seemed decent just promise me something"

Rachel rolled her eyes and said," Dad we are not having sex and we havent even thought about it"

"Good to know but not what I was going to say" Elliot said

Rachel blushed,"Oh what?"

"Don't grow up too fast I know you can't be my little girl forever I know this but don't grow up too fast" he said waiting for her reply

"Oh daddy," she said drying her hands,"I'll always be your little girl" she finished as she pulled him into a hug. Elliot hugged her back and smiled.

"Alright I'll finish up here you go feed the dog"

She put her hand up to her head like a salute then retreated out of the kitchen.

THIS IS KIND OF AN OPENER BUT I AM GONNA MAKE IT BETTER


	2. Megan

While Elliot and Oliva were at home with Rachel on Saturday both had gotten a call. They both had to be at a crime scene since Fin had court and Munch he had a previous engagement.

When they got to the crime scene both of them were disturbed at what they saw. A couple was stabbed to death in the middle of Central Park and their five year old daughter had witnessed the whole thing. The man who had done it was now in custody because some bystanders had tackled him and e was arrested when the police arrived. Elliot and Olivia were here because of the girl who was now sitting in the back of a squad car.

Both of them walked up to her but Olivia spoke first, "Hi I'm Olivia whats your name?"

The girl looked frightened and didn't say anything. This prompted Olivia to speek again,"Honey we aren't going to hurt you we want to help you"

"My name is Megan" she said

"Wow thats a pretty name,"Elliot said,"How old are you?"

"I'm seven"

"Are you hungry Megan?" Olivia asked

The girl said nothing but simply nodded. "Ok well lets get you something to eat" Olivia said picking up the girl and carrying her over to their car. They then began driving toward the station house.

When they got there Elliot found something for Megan to eat while Liv sat with the girl in the crib. The girl hadn't talked much she just sat staring into space. When Elliot got back with the food he sat it in front of her and she began to eat. Elliot sat next to Liv on one of the cots and rubbed her back seeing that she had gotten attached to this girl.

When Megan finished eating she sat there siletly until she finally began to cry . She rambled as Olivia pulled her into a hug,"Why did he take my mommy and daddy? What am I gonna do? Whos gonna make me pancakes and take me to school?"

Olivia didn't answer her simply because she didn't have an answer. How do you tell a little girl that she has to go into foster care. You can't . Then Olivia got an idea . She wouldn't have to tell her that if she wasn't going into foster care. She could file for temporary custody until they found a relative.

Olivia lost in her own thoughts hadn't noticed that Megan had fallen asleep on her lap with tears in her eyes.She gently slipped out of the room and went to find Elliot.

When she found him he was in the locker room. He saw her and offered a weak smile."How is she?" he asked

"As can be expected we both know it was a matter of time before it fully hit her"

"Yeah " he agreed

"I was thinking and can I run something by you?" she asked

"Yeah shoot" he said sitting down on the bench

Olivia sat next to him and began to reveal her idea,"Well its too late now to go on a search for family and who knows if anyone will even take her but whether its just for one night or a week I can't let this kid go into foster care not after what shes been through, I was wondering well its up to you but I wanted to file for temporary custody"

He smiled at her seeing she was stumbling over her words and he took her in a hug while saying,"Baby you know I could never say no to you"

"I didn't want to just tell you and you not have a say in it though"she said

"Well I think its a great idea, I knew you were attache to her" he said standing up from the bench

She laughed and said,"You know me too well"

They had called Casey and got the ok to bring the girl home and when they got there she was sleeping so Olivia carried her up the stairs. It was considerably late and they expected Rachel to be in bed but to their surprise she was still awake watching TV. When she saw the looks on their faces she simply laughed and said,"What just because I am not as old as you guys doesn't mean I can't woory I wanted to make sure you guys got home ok"

With that both of them kissed her on the forehead. Liv set Megan down in the spare bed then retreated to the living room. When she sat down Rachel asked,"So whos that?"

"A girl from one of the cases I didn't have the heart to send her to foster care " Liv said

"Do you know how long she is staying ?"

"No we are gonna start looking for some family members of hers tomorrow." Liv said

"Oh cool shes cute"

"You don't mind do you?"

"Liv lets be serious do you remeber all the times I have told you I hate being a single child so now I have a sister whether it be for a few days or just one its awesome"

Liv laughed and patted her shoulder.

"But we are still going house hunting tomorrow right?"

"Oh shit Yea I'm sure Fin and Munch can take her its Sunday so I think it'll be fine"

"Ok cause this place is just too small"

"I agree, alright sweetheart I am going to join her father in bed don't you think you should head that way too?"

"I guess so"

When Olivia got into bed Elliot turned over and surprised her by kissing her on the mouth. She smiled and thats when he asked,"Got something you wanna tell me?"

"Huh?" she asked looking at him confused.

Thats when he pulled an EPT box from the nightstand drawer. She got a surprised look on her face and she hung her head."I'm not pregnant" she said

"But you thought you were?"

"Yes I was late and that morning you and Rachel ha to wait for me I was throwing up"

"But your not?"

"No I guess I threw up because of worry about being late and I got my period today."

"How do feel about that?"

"I don't know we didn't exactly talk about having kids"

"Well lets do it now"

"What El I told you I'm not pregnant"

"Liv I'm not dense I heard you but lets talk about it I want to know what you think"

"Well I think I would love to have kids especially with you but I feel like I shouldn't be aloud to have kids"

"Liv wha are you talking about you would be a great mom"

"The only example I have was my mom , I don't want to be her Elliot"

"You won't if anything she taught you what not to do, Liv I've seen you around children I mean look at how you handled Megan your perfect and you would be the perfect mom" he said taking her face in his hands and wiping away the tear that had now fell .

"Elliot no one is a perfect parent"

"Thats because you haven't had a kid yet just wait as soon as you become a mother you'll be the first perfect parent"

She giggled and just snuggled closer to him. "So what about you what did you think when you saw the box?"

"Honestly I was thrilled I thought wow I bet she is the sexiest pregnant woman on this planet"

She just stared up him as she got tears in her eyes. "I love you Elliot"

"I love you Olivia" and with hat they fell asleep in eachothers arms.

The next morning Megan woke up to the smell of pancakes. When she walked into the kitchen she found Elliot and Rachel eating . Olivia had gone to the store to find something for Megan to wear. When she sat down Elliot handed her a plate of pancakes to her which she quickly covered in syrup. When she was about to take a bite she stopped and looked upat Elliot and said,"Are you my new daddy? My daddy always made me pancakes"

"No baby I am your new friend remember I am a police man"he said in return

"I love my daddy" she said before she went back to eating pancakes. Rachel watched in disbelief as the girl said that and she felt bad for her. She didn't know what happend to her but she could see how confused she was.

After Olivia got back Megan got dressed and the four of them headed to the station to see if Fin and Munch would take over for the day.

When they got to the tation they had found Fin and Elliot aske him,"Hey man can you take over for the day we have to meet with the realtor but we'll be back as soon as we finish"

"Yeah man no problem" he said

"Alright well I'll go get Megan"

When he came back Liv and Megan were with him now. Liv and Elliot had said goodbye to Megan and were about to walk out the door when Megan ran up to Olivia and grabbed her leg.Oliva turned around and squatted down to talk to the girl,"Whats wrong baby?"

"I thought you said you were my friend why are you leaving friends don't leave"

"Baby we are gonna come back this man is nice he is my friend you have to stay with him"

"I don't want to stay with him I want to saty with you" she said

Oliva didn't say anything she just aimply looked at Ellio with questioning eyes. He knew exactly what she was thinking and he nodded his head. Olivia smiled at him and scooped the girl up in her arms while telling Fin,"Will you call us if you find anything on her family"

He nodded and watched as the three of them left to meet Rachel in the car.'This is gonna be interesting' he thought.

ALRIGHT SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT... I AM GONNA GET MORE INTO EL AND LIVS RELATIONSHIP BUT I AM TRYING TO MAKE IT FIT IN THE STORY


	3. New Beginings

Marie2185- NO SORRY KATHY ISN'T GONNA COME BACK AT LEAST I HAVEN'T PLANNED THAT BUT WHO KNOWS WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN

---------------------------------------------------

The four of them walked up to the third house they were going to look at. Olivia was toting Megan in her arms who was now asleep. As they walked in the door the realtor began describing the house

"Its a four bedroom two bathroom spacious kitchen, laundry room, dining room, and a garage"

"Its big,"Rachel said

"I love it" Liv said taking Elliots hand

As soon as Liv said that Megans head popped up and she began to rub her eyes.She looked around and Liv rubbed her back. Once Megan was awake she said,"Where are we?"

"We are at another house you fell asleep in the car sweetheart" Liv said

"Oh can I look around?" she asked

Liv put her down and said,"Yeah go find Rachel."

Megan ran down the hall until she saw Rachel standing in the center of a big empty room. When Megan saw her she asked,"Hey Rachel what are you doing?"

"Well I am picking my room in case we move in here" Rachel said

"Is it fun?" she asked

"Sure I like to think of my stuff from my room and where I would put if it were here want to try it?"

"Yeah" Megan said noddind her head while she got a big smile.

Rachel walked toward Megan and picked her up and walked to a room right next to that one. She put Megan down and said,"Ok lets pretend this room is yours"

"Ok"

"Well what stuff would you want in your room?" Rachel asked

"Oh I know my princess dolls I love my dolls" Megan said

"And where would you put them?"

"On my bed of course" Megan said laughing

"Ok and what color is your bed?"

"Its pink"

"Well then I say if this was your room than we would paint all the walls pink"Rachel said

"That would be so cool" Megan said excitedly,"I'm gonna go tell Liv" she said before running of. Rachel laughed and went back to exploring the house

Liv and Elliot were talking with the realtor when Megan tugged on Livs jeans.

"What Megan?" Liv asked

"Come look at my room" Megan said taking Livs hand and pulling her away

When they got into the room Megan began to tell her all the things her and Rachel talked about,"We are gonna paint it pink and I am gonna bring my dolls and my bed"

she said.

"We?" Liv asked confused

Megan laughed and said,"Me and Rachel silly"

"Of course silly me, well thats nice sweety I'm sure it will look amazing" Liv scooped up the girl and went to find Elliot.

When she found him he was in the kitchen and as soon as he saw her he asked,"So?"

"I love it I think this is the one"Liv said

"I agree I love it plus its not too far from Tiffanys " Rachel said walking into the kitchen

"Whos Tiffany?" Megan asked

"Oh she is my friend maybe you can meet her"Rachel said looking at Liv and El for approval. They both simply nodded and she smiled

"Is she nice?" Megan asked

"Yep and she is silly like you " Rachel said taking her from Olivia and tickling her.

"Alright well I'll talk to the realtor"Elliot said retreating from the kitchen.

After they left the house they headed back to the station house. Rachel walked with Megan up to the crib while Elliot and Olivia talked to Fin

"Hey Fin get anything?"

He shook his head and said,"No man grandmother died 8 years ago and as far as aunts and uncles she doesn't have any"

"What about her other grandmother?" Olivia asked

"She doesn't want her aparently she had a falling out with her son and she didn't agree with her choice in women said she didn't want anything to do with the kid, you ask me she is better off thought the lady seemed like a fruit" Fin said

Olivia shook her head in disapointment.Elliot saw her grief and pulled her aside into an interrogation room. When he stopped and just looked at her she asked,"What?"

"Your attached" he stated simply

"I know I'm sorry I just can't believe what happend to this girl and she is still so ...so I don't know happy" she said now looking at her feet

He nodded and rubbed his hands up and down her arms while he said,"Listen we filed for temporary custody already why don't we adopt her"

She looked up and she had unfallen tears in her eyes"Elliot do you mean it?"

"Of course I mean if she deserves anybody its you and she has no family its perfect"

Instead of saying anything she simply pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. When the kiss broke he said,"Wow I wish every suggestion I made got a reward like that"

She laughed and playfully hit his shoulder. "Wow I a going to be a mom" she said

"A hot mommy" he said

She laughed again as they went to inform Megan and Rachel of the plan.

When they got to the crib the girls were playing cards. Rachel smiled when she saw the pair and said,"Man this girl can play she has beat me every hand"

Megan laughed and set her cards down . She walked over to wher Olivia and Elliot were sitting and she climbed on the cot and sat next to her while she said,"Liv I beat her three times"

"Wow thats really good"

"So what are we leaving?" Rachel asked

"Well thats what we came to talk about Rachel, Megan how would you guys feel if we said we wanted Megan to live with us?" Elliot said

"Forever?" Rachel asked

"Thats the plan" Olivia said

Rachel smiled and said,"I'd like that, what about you Megan?"

Up until Megan had been silent and then she said,"Can we paint my room pink?"

Olivia and Rachel laughed while Elliot just looke confused. Olivia leaned over and said"I'll tell you later "in his ear

"I don't think it will be a problem" Olivia told Megan

"Yeah! so when are we leaving I am hungry" Megan said

"Well how about you guys head home and I'll call Casey and get the papers filed" Elliot said. Olivia kissed him on the cheeck and they all left.

Later when Elliot got home he hd already got Casey to file the papers knowing that these things took time. When he walked in the door he didn't see anybody so he yelled,"I'm back"

"We are in here" he heard from the kitchen

When he walked in what he saw melted his heart. Liv and Megan were rolling cookies out on one side of the table while Rachel did the same on the other side. They were all covered in flour as was the rest of the kitchen. "Whats going on here?" he asked

"Elliot we are makin cookies"Megan said running up to him. He picked her up as she continued to talk"Liv said we could go shoppin tomorrow and get me a new bed"

"Wow what kind are you gonna get?" he asked

"I don't I haven't seen them yet" she said laughing

"Of cousre my bad" he said putting her down so she could continue baking. He then kissed the top of Rachels head and walked around the table to greet Liv. He kissed her lips and she said,"How did it go?"

"The papers are filed and everyone is informed they actually weren't too shocked at all' he said

"So it went well?"she asked

"Yeah it did" he said

"Well thats good Oh the realtor called about the house she said we could have it by next month."

"Thats great sweety" he said now joining Rachel on the other side of the table grabbing the rolling pin.

"I know we might actually have a house"she said

"Hey dad can Tiffany come over?" Rachel asked now breaking her silence

"I guess I don't mind"

"Thank you daddy" she said kissing his cheek. She then left the room to go call her friend.

"You ever notice how when she is happy she calls you daddy"Liv said

"Yeah or if she wants something" he stated getting a laugh from Olivia.

--------------------------------------------------------

WELL HOPE YOU LIKE IT ...OH AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW


	4. Pink

THIS ONE TAKES PLACE ON THE WEEKEND

The next day Olivia took Megan to look for a new bed.. Elliot and Rachel went to buy her some new clothes and everyone was begining to prepare for Megan moving in.

"Oh Olivia look at this one" Megan said pointing to a pink twin size bedframe

"You like pink don't you?" Liv said with a chuckle

"Yep its my favorite color I used to have this pink teddy bear it had a yellow nose I loved it so much" she said

"Well you know what I think this is the perfect bed" Liv said deciding to purchase it

Meanwhile while Rachel and Elliot were clothes shopping they were walking throught the mall carrying several bags. They had stopped by Starbucks and got coffee. While thy were walking Elliot stopped dead in his tracks.Rachel turned around and said,"Dad what is it?"

"Look at that it a pink teddy bear"he said

"Oh my god Megan would love that" Rachel said

"I know we have to get it"he said as he walked in the store.

After they purchased the teddy bear they decided to get a few more things for Megan. They then left and went to meet Olivia and Megan since it was getting late. When they got to the apartment Olivia was in the bathroom helping Megan wash her hair. They said their hellos and Elliot set the bags down in the hallway. The bags were quickly forgotten when Megan was playing with Hammy in the living room after her bath.

Later that night after Megan was in bed and Rachel had went to Tiffanys for the night Olivia and Elliot were on their way to bed. WHen Elliot brought the bags in from the hallway not wanting anyone to trip on them.When he enterted the bedroom he remembered the teddy bear and decided to show Olivia.

"Olivia you wouldn't believ what we found today "Elliot said

"Nope I wouldn't" she said hugging him from behind.

"This is the perfect teddy bear for Megan" he said getting it out of the bag. He had gotten Olivias attention and she was amazed when he pulled out a pink teddy bear with a yellow nosse

"It couldn't be" she said

"I know a pink teddy bear" Elliot said

"No Megan she used to have one like this it was he favorite teddy bearits the reason she loves pink" Olivia explained

"No way what are the odds" he said

"I know she is going to love it" Olivia said

"Well good"

"Wow"

"What Liv?"

"Oh nothing its just that if I didn't think you were perfect before I definitely know now," she gave him a kiss,"I love you"

"Mmmm and I love you " he said breaking the kiss

She brought their lips back together and began rubing her hands down his chest. He moaned and she knew she was turning him on. She placed her hands on his shoulders and jumped wrapping her legs around his waist. He held her up by her thighs and he began planting kisses down her neck . It was now her turn to moan. She knew she wanted him no she knew she needed him and now.

"Shower" she said between a moan

He didn't say anything he just obeyed her request and carried her to the bathroom. When they entered the bathrrom he set her down and she immediantly began to undo his belt. Wen his pants were off he turned on the shower got in pulling her in with him. They had both stripped their clothes and they were now kissing under the steaming water. Elliot then pushed Liv against the wall and took her into his arms. When he entered her they began to rock in synch until both reached their climax. After their shower they curled up in bed and fell into a peaceful slumber.

Everyone had been sleeping when Olivia woke up to the sound of Megan screaming. She ran to the room and saw that she had been having a nightmare.She woke the girl who had been crying in her sleep. When Megan realize where she was she grabbed onto Liv tight and cryed. Liv rubbed her back and said,"What was it Honey?"

"I saw him Liv he was after me he wanted to kill me just like he did my mommy and daddy"

"Oh babaygirl he is gone they put the bad man in prison there is no way he can get you now" Liv said trying to soothe the girl

"What if he gets out?" Megan asked still worried

"I got an idea how would you like to stay in my bed that way I won't let anyone hurt you"

Megan nodded her head still frightened. Olivia carried the girl into her room. She settled into the middle snuggled close to Elliot with Megan in front of her. When Elliot noticed Olivia returned he wraped his arm around Liv onl to find the small body in front of her he smiled and said,"Goodnight girls"

"Goodnight Elliot" Megan said

"Night Baby" Olivia said

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning when Olivia woke up she noticed both of them were gone. Not even five seconds later she heard the familiar voice of Elliot telling Megan,"Shhh you gotta stay quiet did you grab the flower?"

She then eard Megan ,"Yea"

When they opened the door she saw that Elliot was carrying a tray with breakfast on it and Megan was following with a Lily in hand. She smiled when both got a disappointed look when they saw that she was awake

"Look Elliot she is awake already I told you we should have hurried" Megan said

"Is this for me?" Olivia asked laughing at what Megan sai

"Yeah we wanted to wake you with breakfast but you beat us" Elliot said setting the tray down and kissing her forehead

" I still love it "Olivia said

"I helped him make the pancakes" Megan said sitting next to Elliot on the edge of the bed.

"She is a very good cook" He said smoothing her hair and recieving a smile from both girls.

"Oh Megan guess what Elliot has a present for you." Olivia said

Elliot just looked at her confused and she mouthed the wor'bear' and he quickly got up to get it

"What is it ?"

"You'll see"Elliot said

When he got back he handed her the bear and her face lit up. She smiled and hugged it.

"Wow Elliot you got me a new teddy"Megan said still hugging the day

"Yep" he said

She then jumped on him and gave him a huge hug he hugged her back and looked at Liv who had a huge smile face."Thank you"Megan said

"Your welcome sweety we also got you new clothes if you want to wear them today" he said

"Ok"

WELL THE NEXT CHAPTER IS DEFINITELY GONNA BE ALL ABOUT EL AND LIV SO ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKE ...REVIEW


	5. Perfect

WELL HERE IT IS

xxxxxxxxxxx A Month Later xxxxxxxxxxx

They are in the new house and they now have full custody of Megan

Elliot walked into Rachels room after Olivia fell asleep on the couch . He knocked and entered after he got the ok.

"Hey dad"

"Hey sweetheart, what you up to?" he asked

"I'm on AIM with Tommy and Tiffany"

"Sounds fun, hey do you have anything planned for tomorrow?" he asked

"Not as of yet but you know how the guys love to drop by on the weekends." she finished with a laugh

"Well don't plan anything just yet I need your help with something."

She looked at him with a confused look and simply nodded

"You'll find out tomorrow" he said

"Your scaring me dad is everything ok?"

"Its fine I just can't risk telling you" he said kissing her forehead as he left. When he left she was left in her own thoughts. She suddenly gasped and ran to get the phone to call Tiffany.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Olivia had left and took Megan to the zoo. Elliot had told her he had to go into work so she would have to go alone. Rachel had told her she was going to Tiffanys and nobody expected anything.

While Olivia was at the zoo Megan was admiring the lions. They had been in that same spot for nearly ten minutes and she wanted to move on.

"Megs there are a lot of animals that we haven't seen yet"

"I love the lions Liv" Megan said never looking away from the animals

"But don't you want to see the elephants?" Liv said trying to persuade the girl

"Can we come back to the lions?" Megan asked

"I guess that would be fine" Hearing this Megan ran off not too far in front of Liv. Liv just followed her and smile. Little did she know that Elliot was busy finding the perfect engagement ring

Meanwhile at the jewelery store Rachel and Elliot were searching through all the cases. They had seen a few choices but nothing stuck out. Rachel had been on the opposite side of the store when she dragged Elliot over to one of the cases pointing to one of the rings saying,"Thats the one , its perfect."

Elliot didn't say anything as he examine the ring. He raised his head and said,"Rachel you are so perfect right now" smiling and asking the clerk if they could see it.

"Do you know her size?"Rachel asked

" 7 " he said holding it.

"When are you going to ask her?"

"Well I haven't planned that far ahead, I though it would be nice to just do it when the time permits"

"No plan, thats cute dad"

"Do you think I should plan when?" he aske wanting to get it perfect

"No way girls love spontaneous things I think you should do it when she least expects and let her know that you care" Rachel said advising her father

"What about you are you ok with this?"

"Dad if it was up to me this would have already happend but all I have to say is I better be a bridesmaid" she finished with a laugh. Elliot laughed as they made their purchase.

Later that night Rachel had a hard time hiding her excitment. She was giddy and Olivia could tell. They were all eating when Olivia asked,"Rachel whats got you so happy?"

"Oh nothing really I think I just had too much ssugar today at Tiffanys we made cookies"she said .'Nice save' she thought

Olivia lauged and said"Well I hope your not up all night"

"Probably not I mean before you know I'll just crash"

"So was Tommy at Tiffanys?" Olivia asked

"No he went to Jersey with his dad fo a few days one of his buddies died and they had the funeral"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that"Olivia said

"I'll let him know but what did you do today?" rachel said trying to change the subject

"Well me and Megs went to the zoo gosh that girl loves lions"

"I used to like the flamingos I think it was cause they were pink"Olivia laughed as she finished eating.

Later while Elliot and Olivia were snuggled under the covers Olivia waas rubbing her hand up and down his chest. He was about to fall asleep when Liv laughed.

"What?" he asked, groggy.

"I was just laughing cause of today you know I've never been to the zoo before"

"Oh baby I'm sorry" he said pulling her close

"I'm not," she said,"it mad today special but I would have loved to share that with you."

"I'm sorry baby, but I am glad you enjoyed yourself"

"I love when you do that" she said resting her head on his chest

"What?" he asked confused

"When you call me baby...or sweetheart or honey" she finished with a laugh

"Well you are you are my baby my sweetheart and my honey"

She smiled and continued to rub his chest.

"Do you think Megan likes living with us?" she asked

"I think she loves it I mean anyone would love living with you" he said,"I know I do"

She let out another giggle."I don't know why I never pick up after myself"

"I think thats sexy I love seeing your clothes all over our bathroom it reminds me everyday that you chose me" he said,"and nothing could be better than that feeling"

"Yeah well I love the fact that you let me wear your big T-shirts to bed just your smell makes me happy" she replied

"Baby I would give you all my clothes if it meant I got to spend another night with you" he said

"I love you"

"I love you too" he said kissing the crown of her head.

The next morning they woke up wrapped up in eachothers arms. Elliot was the first to wake up but instead of getting up he watched as Olivia slept. When she woke up she turned over and smiled " Hey there"

"Goodmorning beautiful"he said

"How long have you beenawake?"

"Not too long ,god you are gorgeous when you sleep."

"Why thank you " she said kissing his lips

"Mmm your welcome"

"Alright well I'll wake the kids while you take a shower we've got to be at work in an hour" she said with a laugh

"Why you laughing?' he asked confused

"Nothing except we are probably the only people in the world who wake up before their alarm clock even goes off" she said smiling

"One of the side effects of the job I guess" he said walking to the shower.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders and went to go wake the girls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OK SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGH HOPEFULLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON ...THE PURPOSAL IS NEXT !!!! ARE YOU AS EXCITED AS I AM?


	6. will you?

It had been five day since Elliot bought the ring. He was still waiting for the perfectmoment.Olivia and Fin were working on a tough case where a man raped and killed three women. Olivia wasn't home as much because she was dedicated to the case. She hadn't slept too much either and lets face it women need sleep or else they get grumpy.

Since Elliot had finished his paperwork and it was already past 6 he decided to leave. He kissed Liv and said goodbye and he headed home to see the girls.

When he got there they were sitting on the couch watching TV .Megan ran up to himand hugged him. He hugged her back and sat on the couch with them. The rest of the night was spent like normal only Olivia hadn't returned yet.

She walked in while everyone was asleep. She quickly changed and snuggled into bed next to Elliot. He noticed she was there and he rolled over.

"Wow your back late" he said

"I didn't mean to wake you I'm sorry"

"Are you kidding me how did it go?" he asked

"We got a lead but we decided to wait till tomorrow to jump on him"

"Well thats good cause I was getting lonely" he said as he pulled her close

"I know I missed you so much these past few days"

"Well your here now" he was now rubbing circles on her back as her head rested on his chest.

She yawned and then said,"I love the sound of your heartbeat"

He chuckled slightly and said,"Isn't everyones the same?"

"Absolutely not yours is the only one that soothes me everytime you hug me I feel safe"

"Well thats good because I would never let anything happen to you, now you get some rest"

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. The next day she went into work well rested and ready to catch the bad guys. The lead that her and Fin had to be found.The got an adress for him but it ended up being a trap.

When Fin and Olivia went to interview the guys nobody answered the door.When they were leaving to walk away the door opened and Fin and Olivia turned around. Neither had time to grab their guns. The man fired at Olivia first and by the time she went down and he aimed his gun at Fin, Fin had his gun out. The man took a step forward and Fin immediantly shot him. He went to assist Olivia she had been shot into stomach and he put pressure on the wound.He called for an ambulance and when they got there she had already passed out from the shock.

As soon as Fin got to the hospital he dialed Elliots number

"Stabler" he answered

"Hey man where are you?" Fin asked

"The station why? did you get him?"

"No man are you sitting down?" Fin said

"Yea what happend?" Elliot said now worried

"He shot Olivia in the stomach they just took her into surgery we are at St. Catherine"

"I'll be there in five" He said now running out of the station. When he got there he saw Fin sitting in one of the chairs with his head in his hands.

"Where is she?" he asked

"She is in surgery"

He sat down in the chair next to Fin and got lost in his own thoughts. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Fin

"I'm so sorry man I should have had her back" Fin said

"Man this isn't your fault whoever the hell shot her is responsible you did what you could and as far as Liv is concerned she is strong she will get through this"

"I shot him" Fin said confusing Elliot

"Who?"

"Our perp as soon as he shot Olivia he took one step I got the bastard right in the chest"

"Fin this is not your fault she will be fine"

Fin just simply nodded and it went back to silence. Nearly an hour later a doctor came out "Is there anyone here for an Olivia Benson"

"That would be me" Elliot said as he stood up" Is she ok?"

"She will be fine the bullet went through her stomach and tore the lining. I repaired it but she may have to stay off her feet for awhile"

"Can I see her?"

"That will be fine she may still be groggy from the anesthesia(A/N No idea how to spell it) but she is in room 112"

He quickly thanked him and made his way to her room where she was laying upright in the bed. He walked over to her and carefully hugged her while planting kisses on her lips

"Oh baby don't ever scare me like that" he said

"Elliot I'm fine everything is ok" she said

"I know that no but I was worried for awhile"he said

"I'll never leave you" she said

He hugged her and she rested on his chest. They were silent for awhile until Elliot realized this was the perfect moment. He grabbed her shoulders and while he turned her towards him he said" Liv I have been carrying this around with me for awhile now waiting for the perfect moment," he said taking the ring out of his pocket" But I thought I was gonna lose you today and I realize that there is no perfect moment , and that what makes the moment perfect is what is happening. So I wanted to ask you, Olivia Benson will you marry me?" He was now on one knee and he opened the box.

She had tears in her eyes and as soon as she saw the ring she gasped. It was beautiful with a large diamond in the center of two smaller ones on a white gold band. Incapable to say anything because of the lump in her throat all she could do was nod.

Elliot quickly got up and engulfed her in a hug. He brought his lips to hers and when the kiss broke he placed the ring on her finger. Just then Munch and Fin knocked on the doorframe.

Both Elliot and Olivia smiled and said"Come on in guys"

"Well we brought visitors" Munch said revealing a concerned Rachel and Megan. Rachel quickly walked over to the bed and began asking questions

"Oh my god Liv are you ok?"

"I'm fine they patched me up" Liv said

"Why are you so happy you were just shot?" Rachel said with a confused look. She then looked at her father then at Olivias hand,"Oh my god he did it?"

"Wait you knew" Liv said

"Duh I helped him pick the ring" She said now smiling

"I can't believe you didn't tell me?"

"I promised, nice going dad " Rachel replied

"Anyway where is the doctor I wana get out of here" Olivia said

"Liv you were just shot what makes you think they will let you leave"Elliot said still holding her

"Because I am fine now"

"I'll find one" Munch said

He returned to the room not even five minutes later. The doctor looke at her chart then said" Miss Benson we need to keep you overnight for observation so tomorrow you can leave."

"I'm fine can't I just leave now?" she said

"I'm sorry but if the suture or the stitches tear we need to keep you here"

She sighed then said" Fine" she then began to pout like a child getting a smile from Elliot

"Livvy why can't you come home with us" Megan said who up until had just been observing

"Oh Megs Livvy got a booboo and the doctors want to make sure I'm ok" Liv said

"Do you need a bandaid?" Megan asked

"Yeah a big one" Liv said

"I'm sorry " Megan said

"Its ok Megs come here" Liv said patting the bed

Megan climbed up and rested her head on Livs lap. Olivia stoked her hair as she began to talk with Munch and Fin,"So what happend to the bastard?"

"Well it turns out after Fin shot he was ok but as soon as he is well he will be in a holding cell"

"Hey Fin I hate to ask this but would you mind watching Megan I am gonna stay with Liv tonight "Elliot said

"Yeah that will be fine I'll just drop her off before I head in tomorrow I assume your takin the day off"

Elliot nodded he then turned to Rachel and asked"Baby are you gonna be ok at home?"

"Dad if you can stay so can I I'm not goin anywhere"

Elliot smiled and said "Alright then"

The guys stuck around for a little while longer then they took Megan and left. Rachel Olivia and Elliot sat up together talking util Elliot fell asleep inone of the chairs. It had been relatively quiet until Rachel said,"Olivia I am glad you are ok , I don't know what I would have done if something happend I can't even imagine what dad would have done"she finished looking at her dad

"You don't have to baby I am fine" Olivia said

"I know thank god , you know he really loves you Liv"

"I love him Rachel"

"I know, I love you too Liv I wish you were my mom"

"I wish you were my daughter but I guess I will just have to settle for daughter-in-law" she said with a smile

"Not neccesarily" Rachel said ecieving a confused look from Olivia laughed

"Olivia would you adopt me?" Rachel finally said

Olivia didn't say anything she just sat there and satered with tears in her eyes. She then patted the bed next to her letting Rachel know to come up. When Rachel sat down Olivia hugged her and said,"Baby adopting you isn't even a question of course I will babygirl"

Rachel smiled and she now had tears in her eyes as she hugged Olivia back. When she heard Olivia moan she let go and said"Oh Olivia I am sorry did I hurt you"

"Your fine stitches are just sensitive its annoying actually" she said

"I'm sorry I'll get down "Rachel said

"No don't I want to hold my future daughter"

Rachel settled back into Olivias arms being more careful of the stitches . They drifted off to sleep and when Elliot woke up he smiled when they were both in the bed.

He had stetched and went down the hall to get coffee and when he returne dboththe girls were awake. He smiled as he kissed Rachels forehead and Olivias lips.

"I'll go find the doctor and see if I can't get you outta here" he said

While he was gone Fin had dropped Megan off who was asleep. He set her in the bed next to Olivia and said his goodbye. When Elliot got back the doctor was with him.

"Alright Miss Benson you are free to leave but you are on bedrest that means no vigorous activity and a lot of rest"

She nodded her head in agreement as she got off the bed.They gave he a pair o scrubs to wear home and soon they had left the hospital and headed for home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ALRIGHT I WAS EXCITED ABOUT GETTING THIS CHAPTER UP HOPE YOU LIKE


	7. Cragen

When they all got to the house Olivia had immediantly crashed on the couch. Elliot smiled and kissed her on the top of the head. Rachel just sat in one of the chairs and didn't say aything, she was busy trying to think of a way to bring up the adoption to her father.Olivia noticed Rachel was in deep thought and she knew what it was about.

"Can you hand me the phone Rachel?" Olivia asked

"Sure" she said with a slightly confused. Olivia started dialing numbers. SHe talked on the phone for a few minutes she got of the couch and began to gather her things. Elliot saw this and stopped her

"Liv the doctor said bedrest" he said

"I'll rest when I get back"she said

"Were are you even going?" he asked.

"The courthouse" she stated simply recieving a confused look from both of them.

"Liv why?" Elliot asked

"I have to pick up the adoption papers."

"Liv are you delerious we already adopted Megan she is sleeping in the next room." he said walking up to her and feeling her forehead

She laughed then replied,"I know that sweetheart, I am adopting Rachel with her approval of course"

He didn't say anything instead he just kissed her. She smiled on his lips and then patted his chest breaking the kiss. "Alright baby I'll be back"

"Liv you stay I'll go pick up the papers... from Casey right?"

"Yeah but I can get them it really isn't a problem"

"Thats where your wrong it is a problem you were shot and your supposed to be resting" he said

She smiled and said"Fine you win but for the record I feel fine"

"Record or not I'm going" he said as he left

Rachel just smiled and said,"When I said I wanted you to adopt me I didnt mean for it to come out like I wanted it to happen tomorrow"

"Baby I know that but I want you as my daughter it was a personal decision"

"Either way, thanks"

"Don't thank me"

Rachel then hugged her and sat on the couch. They settled on watching a movie and halfway through Elliot walked in. He was smiling which is always a good sign. When he walked in the living room he put an envelope on the table. Both the girls just stared at them and smiled. He kissed Liv then Rachels forehead and they all sat in silence and began to go over the documents.

The next day they handed the papers back into the couthouse filled out. They were informed that it would take up to a week for the papers to be fully processed. Meanwhile that night in their spare time Olivia and Elliot were deciding ideas about their wedding.

They had already decided that they wanted a small ceremony and that Rachel would be the Maid of Honor with Casey as a bridesmaid and that Megan would be the flower girl. Elliot had chose Munch and Fin as his best men.They were still discussing details when Olivia had suddenly got very quiet.

"Liv baby whats wrong?" he asked rubbing her arms

"Elliot I don't have anyone to walk me down the isle." she stated quietly

"Oh baby is that it?" he asked relieved

"What do you mean is that it"she said seeming angered

"Well I thought we were gonna ask cap to do it" he said

"Wow I never really considered that ...he is the perfect person to do it isn't he" she said

"Liv he is like your father hell he might as well be it"

"I guess we should ask him sooner rather than later" she said excited again

"Lets do it tomorrow"he said

She nodded as they began to settle into bed. When they were settled under the covers she leaned over and began to kiss his jaw, it was her little sign that she wanted him. He kissed her lips and she began to straddle him. He stiopped her "Liv we can't do this you just got out of the hospital"

Her lips still swollen she said,"Elliot does it look like thats bothering me, now I'm fine"

"I don't want to hurt you"

"Well then in that case I guess I'm on top" she said removing his shirt. Unable to resist he placed a deep kiss on her lips. and played with the waistband of her shorts.

The next morning both woke wrapped in eachothers arms . They smiled remembering the previous night. They were both awake before everyone else and they decided to make breakfast. This was going to be a difficult week full of waiting or the adoption papers, asking Cragen to walk Liv down the isle , and of course Liv was on bedrest. She had technically already broke the bedrest rules but she knew Elliot wwasn't going to let it happen anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok so I hope you like the next chapter is gonna be more about the case and stuff

Review


	8. Hospital

IM SOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE I WAS COMING UP WITH IDEAS THEN MY LITTLE BROTHER THREW A ROCK AT ME AND KNOCKED OUT ONE OF MY TEETH...JUST MY LUCK LOL BUT NOW THAT ITS ALL TAKEN CARE OF IM WRITING YEA!!!!!!

This is two months later...the wedding is planned and Olivia is no longer on bedresT.The guy who hurt her was sent to prison and Rachel is officially Olivias daughter.

It was a Saturday morning and Elliot was still asleep when Olivia came in and jumped on the bed. She straddled him and began to kiss his chest. He woke upwith a moan.

"Mmmm Liv what are you doing?" he asked still groggy

She giggled and replied "Kissing you"

He sat up and starte tickling her. She quickly struggled to get away but he pinned her to the bed. He was now on top of her. He stopped tickling her and they just sat there staring at eachother.He kissed her on the mouth then layed down next to her.As they layed there Megan walked in and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Hey babygirl, whats up?"Elliot asked noticing Megan hadn't said anything

"I don't feel good"she said

Olivia sat up and felt her forhead "She is warm" she told Elliot.

"What doesn't feel good?" he asked her

"My tummy feels funny and my head hurts a bunch"

"Do you feel like your gonna throw up?" Liv now asked and in response she got a nod from Megan.

"Ok well lets get you to the bathroom" she said as she carried her out of the room. Elliot went in the kitchen and got a cold rag and a bottle of water and brought it to the girls in the bathroom.

"Drink up it helps"

As she finished her water he pulled Olivia nto the hall and said,"We will watch her and if she gets worse we'll take her to the hospital but I'm gonna go pick up some medicine"

She nodded and went back to helping Megan.

After he picked up the medicine things only began getting worse. Megan began getting pains in her stomache that hurt so bad she would cry, her fever never ceased, and she continued to throw up despite everyones efforts. At about two in the afternoon Elliot and Olivia had decided to take her to the ER.Elliot called Rachel at her friends and told her they would be at the hospital and not to panick if nobody was home.

After thay got to the ER Megan was rushed back and she was given a room. She had been diagnosed with RPV (virus) and they would have to keep her at the hospital and on antibiotics. Elliot and Olivia of course both decided to stay and arrainged for Rachel to stay at her friends.

They had notified the captain of the situation and that one of them would be staying with her.He alowed them of course and not long later Elliot and Megan were asleep. Olivia stayed awake worrying when Rachel walked in the room.

"Rachel its late what are you doing here?"

"Mom chill I couldn't sleep and I was worried so I came by Tiffanys mom dropped me off but she already left" Rachel explained

"Oh well why didnt you call?"

"I'm sorry like you said it was late I thought all of you would be sleeping" she said

"Ok well I just wished you would have called it makes me uneasy when you are out there this late"Olivia said

Rachel smiled and sat down in the chair next to hers. They stayed up a little while longer until Rachel fell asleep on Olivias shoulder. The next morning when Olivia woke everyone was still sleeping so she slipped out and left Elliot a note.

Later when Elliot woke up he found the note

_Elliot, _

_You were still sleeping so I went into work. Call me if anything changes. Rachel came last night while you were asleep. Love you_

_Liv_

He smiled and dialed her number

"Benson" she answered

"I miss you already"

She smiled knowing who it was"Has anything changed?"

"She is still asleep I just got your note...you know you could have woke me up" he said

"But you looked so peaceful"

"Ok well I just wanted to see how you were"

"I'm fine but I should probably get back to work" she said

"Well Ill call if anything changes"

"Alright I love you " she said

"Love you " he hung up.

The rest of the day Megan had been in and out of sleep. Rachel had went down to the cafeteria for some lunch and Elliot had fell asleep in one of the chairs. The halls were quiet and the nurses were switching shifts. Someone entered Megans room and noticed everyone was asleep. He snatched Megan out of her bed and covered her mouth. He stuck her with a needle and injected her with a sedative. When Elliot woke up he noticed Megan was gone and he rushed to the nurses station.

"Where did they take Megan Stabler?" he asked with a worried expression

"She is in her room." the nurse said checking on the computer

"No she isn't ...NO!" he sighed

He dialed Olivias cell number

"Benson" she answered

"They took her" he said now with tears in his eyes

"Elliot...who..who did they take?" she said worried

"Megan she is gone get down here and bring CSU"

"Oh my god ...I'll be there in five minutes" she said before she hung up and raced out the door of the squad room while informing the captain of the situation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK SO I CAME UP WITH SOME IDEAS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Strength

**Thanks for the reviews and keep em comin...**

**Kris- I am glad you enjoyed this story and i hope it continues to please you**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia got there not even five minutes later. She noticed Elliot as she raced through the door.She walked over to where he sat with his head in his hands.

"Who did this?" she asked as he lifted to reveal his tear stained face.

"Its all my fault if I hadn't fallen asleep she would still be with us I am so sorry Liv I don't know how I could've been so stupid"he replied.

She sat next to him and gently grabbed his face and lifted it so he was watching her as she spoke," Baby this is not your fault you and I both know you would give your life for that little girl.Now do you have any idea of where she is"

"They have security cameras and he most likely took her in a wheelchair after he sedated her but I havent watched the videos" he said now getting into cop mode

"I'll notify CSU to analyze the tape now what about you and Rachel,are you guys ok?"she replied

"Oh no,Rachel, she doesn't know she was in the cafeteria she still is oh god she is gonna flip" he said

"Ok well first things first lets tell her then lets catch this guys"

When they got to the cafeteria they found Rachel talking with an elderly woman.She was smiling and as they got closer they became aware that she was speaking of Megan.They pulled her aside and told her the news.

After Rachel listened to them explain what had happend she began to weep.Olivia and Elliot both held her until she calmed down.Once she stopped crying she asked,"How are we going to find?"

"Well we are taking you to the station with us because its not safe for you to be alone and as soon as we get there we are going to be sending out an amber alert( A/N I hope thats what its called lol) then we wait for leads" Elliot explained

As they entered the precint they noticed there had been a lot of people rushing around a lot of people answering phones and the whole precint had been in a frenzy. Rachel sat at Elliots desk while he went with Olivia to the captains office.

They sat down after they were granted entry. The captain was the first to speak,"We sent out the alert about an hour ago a lot of calls have come in they saw them headed east on 16th towards the abandoned warehouses we don't have an exact location yet"

Elliot and Liv just sat in silence until Elliot spoke,"Are you taking us off the case?"

"You were never officially on the case but I am allowing you to assist you have a right to know what is going on but if we get a location you'll be the first to know"

Olivia and Elliot nodded and as they were walking out the captain said,"You gets get some rest you look like hell, thats an order"

After hearing the captain El , Liv , and Rachel headed to the cribs.Almost as soon as the door shut Liv broke down in tears. She collapsed on one of the cots and continued to cry. Elliot ran to her and wrapped his arms around her whispering in her ear trying to soothe her.Rachel at first just stood and watched Liv break down silently crying. He then walked over to the cot and motioned for her father to scoot over which he did.

Rachel sat on the cot and hugged Olivia and said,"Liv don't cry please we have to be strong we have to , you can't lose your strength because if you lose your strength that means there is no more , you and my dad are the strongest people I know if you guys break down i don't know what I'll do besides you two are the best cops in the city if you don't catch this guy who will"

This caused Olivia to wipe her tears. She sat up and replied," I'm sorry I..I ...so much has happend to her and now this ...when does it end?" now on the verge of tears

"Liv you know of all people that it never ends but we have to keep going we can't cry now ...yea it sucks that she was taken I know this but we will get her back and when we do we can cry ...we can cry tears of joy" Rachel told her

Olivia now smiled and pulled Rachel into a hug and said,"How did you get so smart?"

"Just lucky I guess"she answered now trying to lay down to sleep. Not long later all three were asleep with Liv and Elliot on one cot and Rachel on another. As they were sleeping Fin walked in the crib and woke Elliot ,"Man we got a location, their in a warehouse we have the adress the perp is demanding to talk to you and Liv though"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok so its kinda short I'm sorry...Its also not my fave chapter I couldve written it a little better but my tooth hurts ...give a girl a break dont be too harsh **

**Review plaese it helps me formulate!!!!**


	10. Russo

**Yes I know the previous chapter could have been better but I apologize this one is muc better though so enjoy!**

**Marie2185- she calls her both because she knows she is her mom but she is comfortable calling her liv im sorry it confuses you but i kinda do the character that way to show that they were close before**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This chapter is a catcher upper lol it takes place while they were at the precint and it takes place after fin woke them up

Megan woke up about an hour after they had arrived at the warehouse. She looked around and stood up . When the man saw she was awake he quickly yelled at her "Sit down Now!"

Megan jerked at the sound of his voice but followed his commands and sat down on the dirty floor where she had previously been asleep. When she was on the ground the man took out a gun from his pants. Megan saw it and curled into a ball. The man held it carelessly as he spoke,"Now listen to me you brat I don't want you to speak and if you so much as make a peep I'll kill you, Do you understand?"

Megan nodded her head but said nothing. "Good" he said

He had been at one of the windows staring nervously. He knew the cops would be on his tail but he had one goal and now all he had to do was wait. As he was staring out the window he heard Megan sniffling from crying. When he turned around and shot her a look she immediantly quieted.

Not too long later while he was still staring out the window he herad her sneeze. He turned around and walked toward her. She looked terrified and said,"I'm sorry" in a quiet voice.

"I told you not to speak" he replied

"I'm sorry p..please don't kill me" she said. He became more and more angry with every word she said. When she finished he smacked her across the cheek .She cryed out in pain and huddled herself in the corner while she cried. "No talking " he said

The police didn't show up for another hour. Megan hadn't said a word she didnt even cry anymore from fear he would hurt her more.When the police got there they stood outside and yelled for him to come out. He grabbed Megan and held her in front of his body with his gun to her head. He walked out of the front of the warehouse using her as a shield. The police officer that was in front began to speak,"Put her down don't hurt you'll make it out of this if you don't harm the girl"

He smiled and replied,"I don't care if I make it out of this and I sure as hell don't care about this brat."

"Please help me!" Megan yelled ater he finished speaking.He then hit her head with his gun and she began to cry as blood spilled from her forehead.

"Now I won't harm her anymore if you bring detectives Benson and Stabler here. I want to meet with them and in exchange I'll give them their daughter."

The officer agreed and contacted the 1-6 . Not even ten minutes later Elliot and Olivia arrived at the scene. They were silent as they put on bullet proof vests. When they were about to enter the warehouse Elliot grabbed Olivias hand and whispered"I love you".

When they got in the ware house what they saw made them cringe.The man was sitting in an old chair with Megan in his lap as he rubbed his gun up and down her body every now and then shoivg it in her face. She wimpered with fear and the slightest bit of hope crossed her face as she saw El and Liv. The man saw them and smiled as he said," Well well detectives nice of you to join me "

"What do you want with us?" Elliot asked sternly

"I will be the one speaking detective, now I brought you hear to settle the score"

"Can we please have our daughter she needs a doctor" Olivia pleaded noticing the dried blood on Megans head.

"Would you shut up you will get her when I am done speaking" he said,"Now you probably want to know why I targeted you" he said and El and Liv nodded their heads.

"Well it s good to know you remember me , you are the detectives who worked my case five years ago. I got out of jail three months ago and I came to seek my revenge"

"Revenge for what?" Elliot asked

"I was innocent I went to prison for for four and a half years for assualting my daughter but I never did it I was innocent" he finished on the verge of tears

"Elliot I remember that case but thats impossible all the evidence pointed to him" Liv said

"I didn't do it, I would've never hurt my daughter I love her and now I'm not even aloud to see her I havent talked to her in five years and its all your fault" he said now angry and gripping his gun tightly

"Sir calm down we are sorry all we did was our job we collected the evidence and it all pointed to you, but we can make this right let us help you" Elliot said becoming more and more worried for Megans safety.

"You can't help me I have to help my self you took my daughter and now I am taking yours"he said

"That isn't gonna make you see your daughter, lets review the evidence we can get the guy you'll see your daughter again but please whatever you do don't hurt my little girl" Liv said

"I can see Becky?" the man asked hopefully.

"If we geet the other guy and prove your innocent I can help you see your daughter but if you hurt Megan than the judge is just gonna throw you right back into prison " Liv reasoned with him

"So your gonna help me" he asked

"Only if you help Megan and give her to us" Elliot said

"Deal but she doesn't leave the building until you help me" he said as he handed Megan to Olivia.

Once Megan was in Olivias arms she began to cry. Olivia hugged her as she too began to cry . Elliot kissed Megan head while stroking her hair. For the moment they were happy to have their daughter back but they also knew they had to help the man that had taken her.

"Ok enough lets get down to business" the man said

O liva sat down on some old crates and had Megan in clinging to her neck hugging her. Olivia was the first to speak,"We are gonna have to call our captain and get the old case files so we can review evidence."

"No one enters the building but he can give me the files and he better not be armed" he demanded

Elliot nodded and got out his phone. After he dialed he spoke,"Captain we need the Russo files bring them but don't come armed can you also bring some medical supplies...Ok Bye"

"Is he coming?" the man asked

"Yes he will locate the file and bring it all we can do is wait though" Elliot responded sitting next to Olivia.

While they were waiting the man paced nervously while Elliot and Olivia comforted Megan.

"I was so scared" Megan said

"We know baby but your gonna be ok now" Olivia said

"My head hurts" she continued

"We are gonna get something to help it as soon as we leave ok baby"

"When do we leave ?"

"I don't know baby"

"Oh...I love you mommy " Megan said taking Olivia by surprise. Yes, Megan was her daughter legally but she had always called her Liv this was the first time she had called her mom. This brought tears to Olivias eyes and she said,"I love you too babygirl"

Not too long later the captain arrived with the file. When he knocked on the door the man cracked the door snatched the file and first aid kit from him and retreated back inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok so I hope you liked it...I really enjoyed writing this chapter...the next one is gonna be about Russos case but I should have it up later tonight**

**Review!**


	11. Reunited

**Thanks for the reviews!!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the man retreated back into the room he threw the file to Elliot and handed the first aid kit to Olivia. Olivia began to clean off the cut on Megans forhead while Elliot read over the casefile.

"Ok so what do we got?" Liv asked still patching up Megan

"No DNA just spermicide from a condom and she couldn't ID the attacker because he covered her head."

"What did you just say?" the man asked all of a sudden taken by surprise

"he covered her head" Elliot said

"No before that"

"No DNA just spremicide from a condom"

"Right there me and my wife didn't use condoms" the man explained

"Were you trying to get pregnant?" Olivia asked finishing with Megan

"No I had a vasectomy so why would we need condoms?" he explained

" They matched the brand to a box found in a nightstand at your home so how do you explain that?" Elliot countered

"I don't own any did they write down which nightstand ?"

"The white one to the right of the bed" Elliot read from the file.

"My wifes, she...she couldn't of" he said

"Was your wife having an affair?" Liv asked

"She had to have been, that means that whoever she was sleeping with did it, they had to" he said quietly not believing what was happening

"Do you remember the day it happend?" Elliot asked

"Of course it was a Monday and Becky said somebody assulted her Sunday evening"

"Did you have any people over on Sunday?" Elliot asked

"Yeah I had some buddies over to watch the game"

"Did anyone go unaccounted for while they were there?" Liv asked this time. The man closed his eyes to think and opened them with a disturbed look on his face.

"Robert ...Robert Tinsdale he said he was going to pick up some ice but we never got the ice, Do you think he was the one who did it?" he said

"Is there anyway that him and your wife could have had an affair ?" Elliot asked

"My wife was a stay at home mom and he got off of work early so yes it was very possible"

"He is most likely the one who did it, Elliot did he have an alibi?" Liv said

"He said he was getting ice we never checked up on it"he replied

"Oh no, Becky " the man suddenly said

"What ...what about Becky?" Liv asked

"She is in trouble, my wife she divorced me after I went to prison and she remarried the one and only Robert"

"We've got to get her out of that house" Elliot said

"Mr. Russo we are so sorry we are going to call our captain and get your daughter out of there immediantly" Liv said dialing the captain. after a few seconds she begaan to speak"Cap get a squad car down to the Tinsdale residence and remove Becky from the houssehold...Robert Tinsdale did it not her father ...Alright bye"

She then looked at Mr. Russo and said,"They are on their way as we speak, now I would like to apologize greatly for what we put you through you will be aloud to see your daughter as soon as she is finished at the hospital"

"Why is she going to the hospital?" he asked now in tears

"They are going to do a rape kit and put the bastard away" Liv explained

"Thank you , thank you so much, I'm so sorry I ...I had to see my daughter " he said still crying

"Mr. Russo consider your time served but so help me god if you touch another hair on either of my little girls heads I will find you" Elliot said

"Yes sir I am so sorry I know you will never forgive me but I will spend my whole life regretting what I did"he said

"Mr. Russo we will get an officer to bring you to see your daughter but right now I am bringing mine home" Liv said begining to walk out of the warehouse. Megan walked between her and Elliot with her hands in theirs. As they exited the building they found an ambulance waiting for them. Megan needed stitches for the cut on her forehead and they had to take her to the hospital to check for major head trauma.

As they got to the hospital they were reunited with Rachel. Her face was red from tears as she ran over to them"Oh my god are you guys ok? you were in there for hours what happend?"

"Calm down honey we are fine Megan just needs to get checked out the guy had some problems he needed help" Elliot explained. Rachel hugged each of them and began to calm down.

Once Megan was cleared to leave they gathered their belongings and walked toward the exit . As they were walking out Elliot tapped Olivias shoulder and pointed to where and his daughter were being reunited. Becky was now 8 and Mr. Russo was hugging and seeing her for the first time in 5 years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok so Enjoy and Review!!!**


	12. Home

**Sorry I didn't review earlier I had the weirdest weekend I went to my buddies house and me and my friend we started dating lol so now I have a boyfriend yay!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later that night when they were all home not much was said. They were all on the couch with Olivia and Elliot in the center of the girls. They were all thinking the same thing 'thank god nothing happend'.

After the girls fell asleep Olivia and Elliot just looked at eachother. Elliot was the first to speak, he whispered"I love you"

"I love you too" she whispered back

"Liv are you ok?" he asked knowing how badly this affected her

"I thought I was gonna lose her , I thoughtt my baby was in serious trouble today " she replied opening up to him

After he herad this he tightened the embrace they were already in and said" Oh baby she is fine everything is ok "

"I know but I cant help but blame myself for what happend" she said

"Nothing that happend today was your fault"

"I can't help but think if we had dug a little deeper so many years ago than that would have never happend we put him in prison and thats why he targeted her"

"Liv we made a mistake we are human but she is safe now his little girl is safe now " he said rubbing her back

"I don't know I guess I just question myself too much , I mean look at what has happend to this little girl she has been through so much and bnow this and she can still smile" she explained

"Thats good Liv"

"I know but no matter how hard I try to make her life easier something goes wrong she must hate me"

"Liv never say such a thing that girl does nothing but look up to you, the other day I caught her playing with your badge ,she had one of your shirts on and she went around telling everyone to put their hands up" he finished while laughing

"She did?"

"Yeah she did and I can't blame her Live you are amazing everyone wants to be you" he said

"I doubt everyone but thank you"she said after smiling

"Anytime baby now lets get these rugrats to their bed" he said referrring to the sleeping girls

She laughed and picked up Megan. Elliot picked up Rachel and they brought them to their rooms.After the girls were settled they then too went to sleep.

The next morning Rachel came running into Olivias and Elliots room while trying desperately to put on a T-shirt. "Liv wake up we are late" she said shaking Liv

After waking she smiled at the frazzled girl,"Rachel I am keeping you guys home today both me and your father have the day off and I thought we could spend some time together"

Rachel calmed down and laughed " You could tell people you know"

"I'm sorry ...go back to bed its early" she said shooing the girl

"Oh no I'm up now and now its your turn " Rachel replied while grasping the bottom of the covers. She then pulled the covers off of them and laughed as both got displeased looks on their face. The sudden cover loss made Elliot wake up and say,"Hey whats going on here?"

"Oh nothing just a little mother daughter dispute" Rachel said jumping on the bed. She jumped over next to Olivia and began to shake her to try and keep her from sleeping. Up until now Liv had tried to ignore her but she rolled her eyes and said,"Ok ok I give I'm up"

"Great to know but now that you two have woke me up there better be coffee made when I get out there" Elliot said recieving a pillow thrown at his face in return.

After everyone woke up they had decided to go to the park. They played and sat for hours. They even brought a picnic and ate luch there. Everyone was enjoying the day together and never wanted it to end.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok so let me know what you thought ...I think I am gonna make the next chapter the wedding **


	13. Wedding

**I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner...I actually started writing this a few days ago but a lot is going on right now**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**This is about a month later**

It was the day before the wedding. The reception was being held in a luxurious garden of hotel. The wedding participants were all staying in the hotel . This included the bridesmaids Casey and Rachel and the groomsmen Fin and Munch and of course the bride and groom. Cragen wasn't staying in the hotel even though he was giving Olivia away he opted to get there extra early.

Everyone was currently in the girls room which just so happend to be the presidential suite.The guys had the presidential suite which was funny because everything was decorated in pink. This was Livs personal choice because she knew Elliot couldn't stand pink.

They were all sitiing around. Someone would tell the occasional joke and everyone would bust out into laughter.They were all enjoying themselves despite the late hours. Even Rachel was having fun in the room full of adults.

Suddenly Casey got excited as she looked at the clock and read that it was almost midnight. She jolted upright and rushed over to Olivia taking her arm.

"You guys have to go its midnight no seeing the bride before the wedding."she said trying to pull Liv from the room. Olivia quickly gave Elliot one last deep kiss before she was pulled in the other room.

Rachel watched the guys and begin laughing at Caseys eratic behavoir. As they were leaving Elliot pulled her aside and said " Night Rachel don't go to bed to awful late, and would you tell Liv I love her and goodnight"

"Night dad and I'll deliver the message" Rachel replied as her father walked out the door.

After the guys everyone went to sleep and mentally prepared themselves for the wedding.

xxxx The Next Day xxxx

It was nearing time for Olivia to walk down the isle and the girls were in the room outside the garden. Olivia was pacing anxouisly while Casey and Rachel checked their makeup.Elliot was standing at the alter awaiting the moment Olivia would walk out.

Not even five minutes later Cragen walked in the room and announced it was time to go.Casey and Rachel walked down the isle first in their matching champange colored bridesmaids dresses.

After the girls were in their positions Olivia and Cragen began their decent down the isle. Olivia was on the verge of tears and never broke eye contact with Elliot. When they got to the alter Cragen kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear"You look amazing". She smiled and mouthed the words'thank you' to him.

When Cragen was seated the ceremonie began. Everything had gone smoothly and nearly everyone was on the verge of tears as they watched the union. It was now time for the vows and both Elliot and Olivia had decided to do their own

Olivia was first . "Elliot you have made me the happiest person on this earth, when you came into my life eight years ago I had no idea this is where we would end up. When I first met you I acted as if the world was out to get me and I never let my guard down but you changed that. I love you more than humanly possible and I wouldn't spend my life with anyone else ." she finished in tears.

It was no Elliots turn ,"Olivia you are my rock, We have been through everything together, you have seen the best and worst of me and to everyones shock and surprise you have't left.You have acted as a mother to my child and countless others. Every quality about you brings joy to my heart ,even if you do hog the covers," everyone laughed including Olivia who blushed a little bit,"If someone were to aske me where I saw my life going I wouldn't be able to answer that question the only thing I could say was that you would be right by my side I love you Olivia"

Everyone was now teary eyed as the preacher said his closing words

"By the power vested in me and the state of New York I now pronounce man and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

For a few second Elliot and Olivia stared into eachothers eyes until Elliot reached his hands ot and placed them on her face planting a soft kiss on her lips.

Later in the garden, where the party was being held, everyone gathered to watch the first dance as husband and wife. They danced to the song The Way You Look Tonight by Frank Sinatra. Everyone watched as they twirled and spinned on the dance floor until the finally settled into eachothers arms and held one another close. After awhile other couples joined them on the dance floor but neither noticed as they were too involved in eachother.

They both stayed on the dance floor for what seemed like hours and when they finally got off they were congratulated by everyone. They made small talk and thanked everyone for coming until the reception was over.

Later that night they stayed at the hotel after saying goodnight to the girls. They were both sitting on the bed of the honeymoon suite wrapped up in eachothers arms when Liv spoke,"I love you"

He wrapped her up tighter and said," I love you too"

"Tomorrow is going to be amazing"

"I agree when is our flight again?"

"El, you are so damn forgetful its at 11" se said with a giggle

"You know what makes me love you more than I already do" he said now kissing her neck.

"Hmm" she asked

"That you want the girls to go with us, most people can't wait to leave their kids to go on their honeymoon but you want them to be a part of that...it is amazing I mean not every kid gets to go to Europe"he said still kissing her

"I love you and I love my girls of course I want you all there hell I'd invite the whole squad if it wasn't our honeymoon now how about we take this to the bathroom." she replied

"I think that is a great idea bathor shower?" he said with a laugh

"Bath, I'll go run it" she said leaving him on the bed.

That night they spent it wrapped up in eachothers arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok let me know what you thought ...Please please please review!!!!**


	14. Greece

**Yay! I am grounded lol... so hopefully you guys might get some more updates **

**This chapter is for everryone who has reviewed ...thanks for the support!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day when Elliot and Olivia woke up it was around 9 o'clock. Today they left for their honeymoon to Greece. They had gotten ready and picked up the kids.Everyone was already packed and had even prepared themselves for the flight.

During the long flight Elliot and Olivia had managed to fall asleep for most of it. The girls however were excited and had played several rounds of cards, listened to music, and spent the rest of the flight chatting and giggling.

When they landed in Greece they had to get a taxi to take them to their amazing villa where they were staying. They were spending three days in a white historic house made of adobe.They were over the beach and had a breath taking view.

As they entered their rooms they were all commenting on the view and how marvelous the place was.They had all settled in and began planning their days.

"Oh lets go to Athens and see the Acropolis" Liv said excitedly and everyone quickly agreed.

"Wow we are so close to the Statue of Hermes" Rachel said with interest,"You know hoe cool it would be to see it "

"Well then you will" Elliot said recieving a smile in return.

They had decided to begin their adventures the next day seeing as it was now entering the night. The girls had already fallen asleep and Elliot and Olivia lie awake in bed . Neither had said a word until Elliot spoke

"So does it feel different to be married?" he asked with a smile as he played with her hand

"Kind of I mean I am so happy but I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you ring or not" she replied

"I love you so much " he stated in return

"I love you too" she said snuggling to his chest and drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Elliot and Olivia woke to the sunshine coming through their window as well as a salty breeze.When they both got up they sa the girls sitting around he table on the open patio overlooking the ocean. Both girls were silent just staring off into the beautiful scene wit their hair blowing in the wind and the sunshine illuminating their faces. Both Elliot and Olivia smiled at the scene and walked u behind the girls placing a kiss atop each of their heads. Both girls whipped their heads around and smiled.

"So whats for breakfast?" Rachel asked

"Well give me five minutes and I'll go down to the market the kitchen is fully stocked with supplies" Liv explained

SHe had quickly dressed and went down the stairs from their villa to the market. She loved the fast pace of the market where local people sold their goods. She had managed to pick up a loaf of bread some fresh eggs and some fruit.Once she finished shopping she headed backup to the villa where she prepared breakfast and ate.

When everyone finished eating they all got dressed and were on theri way to see the Acropolis. They had taken a taxi and when they arrived they were all breathtaken. They all paced around silently admiring. They stayed there for hours caught up in the beauty until they finally headed over to the museum to see the Statue of Hermes. Again taken by beauty they all admired with exception of Megan who had fallen asleep in Livs arms.

After they were finished exploring history they had retreated back to the villa. It was now nearing late evening and they had all realized they hadn't ate anything for lunchand they were extremly hungry. After another trip to the market Elliot and Olivia picked up the supplies to make pasta. After cooking the meal they all sat down to eat .

"You guys this was an amazing day, thank you for bringing us even though we could have stayed"Rachel said while Megan nodded in agreement

"Oh and since when have we ever wanted to leave you anywhere"Liv said with a smile

"Babygirl having you guys with us makes it so much better"Elliot said

"Well I just want you to know that I appreciate it ...well we appreciate it" she said

Elliot and Olivia simply nodded in response feeling it was inappropriate to be thanked for bringing theri daughter with them on a trip.

"Wasn't the Acropolis amazing" Rachel said

"Wow you said it, it was huge" Olivia said remembering visiting the historic site

"To think that so many years ago people were there" Rachel continued

"I know such an important part of history just sitting there"it was now Elliots turn to speak

When everyone noticed Megan hadn't said too much Liv asked" Did you notlike it sweetheart?"

"No it was fun but I don't understand why its so special" she said

"Oh well one day when your in a higher grade like Rachel they will teach you about that building then you will understand" she explained receiving a smile in return

After they had all finished eating they sat and talked for awhile longer.By the time their conversation died down it was officially time to go to bed. As Olivia and Elliot were tucking Megan in Olivia had an idea"Listen sweetheart since we had our fun today how about we spend tomorrow on the beach"

Megan smiled big and said,"Will you build a sand castle with me?"

"Promise"

"Pinky promise" she said sticking out her pinky

"Pinky promise" Liv said connecting their fingers.

Not too long later Elliot and Olivia also went to sleep as thoughts of the days events filled their heads

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok so there is the next chapter...hope you like...Review!!!!**

**The next chapter is gonna be a continuation of this one but its late and I'm tired so I'm out ...peace!**


	15. One Eventful Night

**I was actually doin a lil research on Greece for the last chapter lol ...I want to go there sooo bad its beautiful...anyway this one is for onetreefan for givin me a fantastic idea!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning after everyone woke up and ate they all got dressed in their swimsuits. They took the short walk down to the beach and spent most of the day there. Just like Olivia promised she built a sand castle and Elliot took pictures of them. After their sandcastle was finished Megan and Rachel went to play in the water while Elliot and Olivia curled up together on a beach chair. The rest of the day was spent in and out of the water.

That night they all went to a local resturant for diner and enjoyed themselves. They spent the evening after that discussing the events of the day when Rachel asked,"Do your cell phones work here?"

"Yea, here you go"Liv said handing her the phone

"Who are you callin?"Elliot asked with a confused face

"Tommy"

"You guys are still dating" Liv said in slight astonishment

"Yea he is so sweet"Rachel replied begining to smile

"Thats good I am soory I didn't know I mean with everything thats been happening I've kinda been crazy with the details"Liv said feeling slightly ashamed that she didn't know

"Thats fine its not like I go flaunting him around he is quiet and I like that" she explained

"Why wasn't he at the wedding?"Elliot asked

"Well his family was up in Maine for their anual family reunion he opted to get out of it but it was tradition I told him to go" Rachel explained receiving a nod from the adults.

"When we get back he should come over" Liv suggested

"Well actually when I get back we ave some plans but I'll ask" she said with a smile and turned to leave to make her phone call.

The next day their flight left at 3 o'clock and they spent the morning and afternoon just walking through the city.They walked on the beach, through the market , and admired the historic buildings until it was time to leave. On the plane ride back they were all excited about returning and sharing the details with everyone and they were all wide awake. They chatted and played cards.

When they got back they first went home unpacked and settled in for the evening. The next day however they went to the station and told their stories . Elliot and Oliva had done a little bit of paperwork against the captains wishes of course. Later that evening when they were just getting home and Rachel greeted them with a smile at the door.

"Hey guys welcome home" she said with a wide smile

"Hey" they both said with confusion all over their face.

"Well I'm off" she said walking out but being stopped by Elliot

"Where are you going?" he asked

"I told you I had plans oh and Megan wont be in there"she said begining to walk off but yet again being stopped this time by Liv.

"Where is Megan?" she asked concerned for her daughter but also suspicous of her others behavior.

"I called gramma and she picked her up about an hour ago" Rachel explained

"Why did you call your grandmother?"

"Well I am staying at Tiffanys tonight and I thought because me and Megan went on your honeymoon you guys could spend tonight together" she explained becoming slightly embarassed

"Aww that was so sweet" Liv said hugging her as she recieved a comforting look from Elliot

She pulled away from Liv embarassed and said,"Yea yea its not a big deal just do what you must and be done " she finished with a smile

"Do you need a ride?" Elliot asked

"No her mom is almost here" Rachel said

"Ok well have fun, love you" they both said

"I love you guys too" she said while walking down the path,"Oh and dinner is on the table sorry if its a little cold"

She turned around before she saw the shocked look on both of their faces as she got into Tiffanys mothers van.

When Elliot and Olivia went inside they found the table decorated with candles and dinner already set out. They sat down and began to eat both smiling at one another. They finished the dinner and curled up on the couch together while watching TV.When Elliot kissed Olivia they quickly deepened the kiss. It quickly turned into a full on makeout session and was quickly moved to the bedroom.

When they finished making love they fell asleep in eachothers arms.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hehe go me I am multitasking I am watching L&O SVU and writing during commercials Go Me! ...Review please**


	16. Confusion

**Well thanks for all the great reviews really apreciate it.**

**Ok this is for PaceyW'sGirl and MaryWhite ...you'll see why!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After a week everything was back to normal. Elliot and Olivia were back to working cases of course with different partners. The captain had told them to keep their marraige under the wraps that way he wouldn't have to lose two of his best detectives.

Elliot was working a late case one night and when her got back Rachel and Megan were asleep already. Olivia was in bed reading and she smiled when he entered the bedroom.After he got dressed she sat up on her knees and said nervously,"I have to tell you some thing"

"Ok" he said entering the bathroom

"You might want to sit down" she said receiving a confused look from him

"Oh no this can't be good, are you leaving already" he said receiving a giggle from Olivia

"No its not that extreme"

"Ok well then what is it?" he asked

After a long pause she said,"Elliot I am pregnant"

He first was silent then he smiled big "This is amazing oh my god "When Olivia smiled at his response he picked her up while kissing her hard on the mouth .He layed her down gently on the bed and continued to kiss her receiving laughs.As he kissed her neck she began to speak breathlessly"I was so nervous to tell you"

"Why?" he now stopped kissing her

"I don't know I guess cause this is just huge,you know"

"Yeah but gosh Liv I am so happy."

"Really I am kinda nervous"

"Why? cause of your mom" he asked

"No not really that I just, well when I found out about the baby I began to think about our job and I think I want to transfer to computer crimes"

"Is that what you want?" he said not really too shocked. He knew that even though she just found out she was pregnant Liv would do anything for this babys safety.

"It makes sense I won't be much help on desk duty anyway and I liked computer crimes just fine it is ultimately the safest choice"

" I can't completely disagree I just wish I got to see you at work everyday" he said fake pouting

She laughed and hit him in his chest "So are still gonna love me when I'm fat?" she asked playfully

"Yes but your not gonna be fat your gonna be pregnant, So ho long have you known?"

"Well I was late and I kind of thought it was from stress but I wasn't sure so I took a test yesterday"

"Wow how are we gonna tell the kids?"

"You got me I didn't even know how I was gonna tell you "she said

"We will do it tomorrow I don't want to keep this from them " he said receiving a nod from Olivia, "it shouldn't be too hard if we do it together"

The conversation quickly died down and they drifted of to sleep with Elliots hand placed protectively on Livs stomach.

The next day they went with their normal routine deciding to tell the kids that evening. When they had gotten into work both headed straight for Cragens office. They knocked until they were allowed entrance.

When they sat down and nobody had said anything Cragen spoke,"Is there a reason you came in here or did you just want to hang out?"

Olivia was the first to speak,"I want a transfer"

Cragen hadn't expected that and got a shocked expression"Why?" he asked

It wanow Elliot who to spoke " Cap Olivia is pregnant"

Again shocked he said,"Oh well congratulations, but why the transfer?"

"I think it is safer in computer crimes and besides what good is a person on desk duty?" she finished with a laugh.

"Understandale I'll put in the transfer but it may take up to a week," he explained," who else knows?"

"Your the first"Elliot answered

"Well then let me be the first to say nobody deserves this more than you two now get back to work you two love birds" he finished wih a smile

The rest of the day went slow only one call came in which was taken by Munch an Elliot. Elliot and Olivia weren't ready to tell the guys about the babby yet. They first wanted to get their children taken care of.

Later that night when they got home Rachel and Megan were sitting in the kitchen along with Tiffany. This was a surprise to Elliot and Olivia and caught them off guard.When Rachel noticed their shocked expressions she began to explain,"Oh I'm sorry I didn't want to call you guys at work but Tommy and Tony both had practice today so I invited Tiffany over, we haven't done anything just talked I sware"

Hearing the explanation they calmed down a bit and Olivia said,"No thats fine and she is welcome to stay for dinner if she wants to"

"Oh thats nice but I have to be home in and hour anyway" Tiffany said

Not too long later Tiffany left and everyone settled around the table for dinner. When everyone was finished eating Elliot made an announcement,"Girls can you guys meet us in the living room me and Liv have big news"

The girls looked confused but obeyed. Rachel sat in one of the chairs and Megan on the couch while both Elliot and Olivia stood. After everyone finished seating Olivia spoke" Ok I don't exactly know how to say this so I am just going to do it...girls I am pregnant"

Rachel smiled wide and jumpe dup to hug her. When their embrace was finished she lifted Olivias shirts and began to talk to her stomach,"You know I bet mommy and daddy should be thanking me cause if I am not mistaken I am responsible for you, huh little guy you were made the day after the honeymoon right." When she finished speaking Olivia laughed and just rolled her eyes while swatting her away.Up until now nobody noticed silent little Megan still sitting on th couch looking confused.

"Megn whats wrong?" Olivia aske dconcerned

"Well everyone is so happy but what does'pregnant' mean?" she asked now looking sad

"Well Megs that means that mommy has a little baby growing inside her tummy" Elliot explained

"Oh neat can I feel it?" she said excitedly

"Its kinda small right now but when it grows you will be able to feel it" Elliot explained

"Oh ok" Megan said still happy

Later that night when Elliot and Olivia were getting ready for bed she sat down and began rubbing lotion on her legs and said,"Wow that was easier than expected"

"I know Megan was so cute" he replied

"I know god I love those girls" she said finishing her legs and crawling under the covers

"I love all my girls" he said pulling her closer

"I love you too" she said before falling asleep

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok hope you liked this chapter cause I really enjoyed writing it**

**If any of you guys love to read books like I do you shoud read"When Jeff Comes Home" by Catherine Atkins...its amazing you'll love it if you enjoy SVU **

**Anyways Review please!**


	17. Names

**Wow I am absolutely thrilled at the response to the last chapter thank you all soo much!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day Elliot and Olivia scheduled a doctors appointment to conferm the pregnancy.After Olivia has given a urine sample for testing they were waiting in the doctors office for the results. Not too long later the doctor came in the room smiling

"So doctor any news you'd like to share?" Elliot asked

"Well Mr. and Mrs.Stabler I am happy to congratulate you on a new member of your family, the test came back possitive" the doctor replied recieving a wide smile from the couple

"Oh thank you doctor" Olivia said

"Anytime Mrs.Stabler, now about you pregnancy I'm sure you already know you have to get rid of any bad habits such as smoking"

"Oh I don't smoke" she replied

"Even better" he said,"well then I guess we are finished here I'll give your file to the front desk and they will schedule your next appointment" the doctor said while retreating out of the office

"ok thank you again doctor" Elliot said

xxxxxxxxxxx

Their third appointment(about 4 1/2 months pregnant)

Today was the day of their first ultrasound. Olivia had begun to show at about three months into the pregnancy and was growing steadily

Once the doctor came in and put the gel on her stomach he began to place the paddle on . Both Elliot and Olivia stared at the screen as the doctor began to show them where the head was,"This appears to be the head and lets see if I can figure out the gender"

After a few moments of paused searching the doctor smiled and pointed to the screen and siad,"Well it appears that you will be having a baby boy"

Elliot and Olivia smiled at eachother and Elliot grabbed her hand and kissed it. The doctor meanwhile had began to print out a picture for them and handed a copy to each of them while explaining,"Most couples keep a copy in each of their wallets" as he recieved a nod from both of them.

When they left they sat in the car a moment before leaving. They first sat in silenceand then Olivia spoke,"We are having a baby boy"

"Yeah, I guess now we can start picking out names" he responded smiling

"I guess so , well lets go share the news"

They first drove to the 1-6. Olivia had always came by to visit on different occasions even though she no longer worked there they were still her family. When they got there Casey Fin and Munch were all gathered around one of the desks discussing a case but stoped when they saw the pair enter.

"Hey Elliot I thought youhad the day off." Fin said

"Oh I do but we were eager to share the news and since the girls aren't home from school yet we came by here." he explained recieving nods from everyone

"SO whats the big news?" Casey asked Olivia

"Well we just found out that Elliot and I are going to be the proud parents of a baby boy" she said smiling

"Wow thats great" Casey said

"Damn I guess I owe Munch fifty bucks , but hey man thats great" Fin said causing Olivia and Casey to giggle

"Ha I knew it but guys thats wonderful have you guys thought about any names yet"Munch said

"Well not yet but we should start thinking of some I assume" Olivia replied

"Well you know all the best people I know are named John" Munch said making everyone laugh

"Well I hate to leave but we have to get back before the girls do" Elliot said before him and Olivia left

When the girls got home they were surprised to find their parents home. When they saw them Megan ran up to both El and Liv and hugged them while telling them about school. Rachel smiled ans walked over and hugged them both while asking,"Hey how did it go?"

"Well how would you two feel about having a little brother?" Elliot asked with a smile, recieving a smile from both girls.

"Wow thats awsome, but everythings ok I mean he is safe though right?" Rachel asked concerned

"Yea honey the baby is fine why?" Olivia said with a concerned face

"Oh nothing I'm sorry I just, in health we talked about the pregnancy cycle and well most miscairrages occur around this time" she explained

"Oh no baby he is fine I've been careful and I try hard and eat right no this little guy isn't going anywhere, but its good to see you are learning something in school" she finished with a giggle

Rachel laughed then said,"I guess I'm just paranoid"

"Well don't be everything is fine now what do you say we discuss some names" Elliot suggested as they all sat on the couch and began to think

"Oh I got one ,Micheal !" Rachel said

"No its too common we need something unique" Olivia said

"What like Odafin?"Rachel said sarcastically and everyone laughed

After a few more minutes Elliot said,"Aden"

Both Rachel and Olivia smiled while a disinterested Megan played with toys. Then Olvia said ,"Thats perfect"

"Blew mine out of the water" Rachel said

"Ok so on to the middle names"Olivia said

"Brice?" Rachel asked unsure

"Hmm Aden Brice Stabler..I like it" she said

"So its decided we have a name"Elliot said

"Well hello in ther little Aden" Rachel said to Olivia stomach recieving a giggle from her and Elliot

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok I am in health class but i can't exactly remember everything from the developement of the children mostly because thats no the feild I want to go into so if I got something wrong I am sorry**

**Review Please!**


	18. Talkin it Out

**This takes place the day after the last chapter**

**xxxxxxxxx**

Liv was sitting at the table when Rachel got back from spending the day Tiffanys. Elliot had to go into work even though it was a Saturday. Rachel had looked nervous and Liv decided to call her out on it.

"Rachel whats wrong?"

Taken off guard she siad,"Oh nothing I'm fine"

"Rachel I live with you and I know how you act when you are fine and its not like this"

Defeated Rachel decided to give in,"Its Tommy"

"Whats wrong the inseperable duo having problems?" Liv asked

"I told him that we are on a break" Rachel said now sounding slightly depressed

"Honey I don't think I understand, you didn't mention liking anyone else and if you initialized it why are you so upset?"

"Well I am upset about the reasons why I did it" she explained recieving a confused look from Liv promptiing her to continue,"Well he came over to Tiffanys and well somehow we ended laying on the couch and we were watching a movie, he leaned down to kiss me and of course I kissed him back and we just sat there smiling for a moment when I realzed something absolutely terrible"

"Baby it doesn't sound terrible it sounds like he cares about you"

"Thats the problem he is so sweet to me and when I was looking at him it occured to me that he has never pressured me to ...you know" she trailed off

"Again I fail to see the terrible in the situation"

"I am not done Liv ...he has never pressured me and I love that but I am sure that the thought has probably crossed his mind , it had crossed mine and thats when I realized that even if I wanted to...do that ...I can't ...when I was raped something was taken from me and now I know that even when I think I'm ready I won't be all I'll see is the attack"

"Oh baby now I understand" Liv said now contemplating what to say next."Well does he know you were raped?"

"No it never came up" she replied on the verge of tears.

Liv saw that she was tearing up and pulled her into a hug. She stroked her hair as she said,"I think you should tell him, if he cares as much as it sounds like he does than he will understand"

"Yeah but what if he doesn't?" she asked now crying

"If he can't accept the fact that you were attacked and it may have left scars than he isn't worth it anyway, he should accept everything about you" Liv said

"I think your right I mean Tony accepted Tiffany" Rachel sai smiling through her tears

"Exactly "

" God Liv what would I do without you I mean there is no way I could talk to dad about that"

Olivia smiled and kissed the to of the girls head.She released her and then grabbed her by the shoulders and said,"Can I ask one thing though?"

"Yeah sure anything"

"Well havve you thought about doing that?" she asked kind of fearful of the answer

"Sex, I've thought about it but who hasn't but I know that however much I think about it I am gonna wait cause I know its important to be sure and trust me I am not"

Olivia sighed and said, "Ok I just had to make sure because I know that you are very smart and if you had made a decision to do that, even though i hope you don't anytime soon, I would want you to tell me unlike your father I wouldn't use brooding strength to sway you of your actions"

Rachel laughed and said,"Liv when I decide to go that far I am gonna need somebody to talk to and who else would I go to"

"Thats what I like to hear now I gotta go Megan is at a birthday party and I have to be there to pick her up in approximately 15 minutes" she said while looking at her watch

"Ok well do you mind if I go to Tiffanys to spend the night that was one of the reasons I came by"

"That should be fine I'll tell your father when he gets home"

Rachel smiled and kissed Livs cheek then ran towards her room. "Thanks again Liv" she said while grabbing the phone

The next day Rachel came back from Tiffanys early. She knew it was better to tell Tommy about the rape rather than later. She had invited him over for the afternoon. They were in her room and she was sitting on the bed doind homework while he was on her computer.

When he closed her laptop he sat next to her on the bed and she smiled and ggave him aquick kiss. She loved the fact that neither had said a word for a while. They could sit in silence and still enjoy eachothers company. But she also knew that it was now or never so when he sat on the bed next to her she began to speak,"Tommy well we've been dating for almost a year now and yeah we've had our arguements but well have you ...I mean ..Oh god...have you thought about sex?"

"Well of course but I woul never do that you know , I think about it I don't do it I just shake the thoughts away I know you've said that you aren't ready and I respect that" he said

"Yeah umm about that I need to tell you something kinda important to the reason why I am not ready"

"What is it babe?" he asked facing her and giving her his full attention.

"Well a few months before we started dating ...I..I was ..raped?"

He silent for a few seconds watching as she began to form tears in her eyes. This wasn't what he expected to hear and it took a few secods to register

"Please say something I mean if you want to leave you can I understand" Rachel said

"Leave? no ...are you ok? I mean no permanent damage right?" he asked snapping back to reality

"Not unless you count the fact that I am mentally hadicapped"

"Baby nothing is wrong with you...what happend to you was terrible and I had no problem waiting before I knew this but now it makes me understand it...gosh thats why that one day I snuck up on you , you nearly had a panick attack"

"Yeah wow that was a long time ago ...how did you remember that?"

"Well I remember thinking I did something wrong and I always remembered how bad I elt when you nearly cried in front of me"

She let out a nervous laugh," I was so scared to tell you" she confessed

"Why?" he asked shocked

"I thought that you would think I was broken or that you wouldn't want me anymore" she said. He simply pulled her close and hugged her"Never" he said.

That night he stayed for dinner and then went back to his house.Both felt closer to eachother and knew that this was where they belonged. Later that night after he was gone Rachel found Liv on the couch all by her lonesome.

"Liv I told him" Rachel said quietly sitting next to her on the couch

Olivia shifted her attention from the TV to Rachel,"And what happend?"

"God this kid is amazing he just said it explained why I wanted to wait and that what happend to me was terrible" she said

"Thats wonderful honey see I told you he was a good kid"

"I know and when I told him how worried I was about him not being able to handle it e just hugged me and just told me he wouldn't run"

"Liv ! have you seen my green shirt?" They heard Elliot yell from the bedroom.Olivia kissed Rachel on the forehead and said,"Rach you've got you a special boy now don't let him go if you want to talk more later we can but right now someones got to help your father" Rachel laughed then nodded her head.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok so it didn't have too much to do with the pregnancy but the next chapter will**

**Dont forget to review!**


	19. Someones Back

**ok so last chapter wasn't too awful dramatic but I felt Rachel needed some spotlight.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Come on Liv push" Elliot was soothing his pregnant wife. she was in the midst of delivering their child and she had never let go of his hand. After one more very painful push cries were heard.

The young child was taken and cleaned up and then handed to Elliot. He smiled at the infant and walked over where Olivia lay. He handed him to her and they both sat in silence staring at the miracle.

When one of the nurses spoke it brought them back to reality. "Whats this little guys name?" she asked

"Aden Brice Stabler" both replied in unison still focusing on the baby. Elliot looked up from the infant long enough to see Olivia. She was covered in a cold sweat and she looked exhausted but she had the largest smile plastered on her face. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. She smiled even wider and planted a feather light kiss on his lips. He then embraced his wife and child in his arms and leaned down and whispered in her ear,"Congratulations Mom"

After Olivia and Elliot were aloud their bonding time with the new member of the family Elliot took him to see everybody else. When he walked out of the hospital room carrying his newborn son he was greeted by Cragen, Munch, Fin, Casey, Rachel , and Megan.Everyone gathered around them and admired the little guy. "Well hello little guy", "Welcome to the world", "Don't worry little guy we will save you from all those girls".At the last comment Elliot laughed as he continued to comfort the child.

Later that evening he was sitting in Olivias hospital room. He was sitting on the edge of her bed as they sat and talked.They had confirmed that everything was ready for him to come home and they were now enjoying eachother silence.

"Did the doctors say he could come home tomorrow?" Elliot asked

"Yeah they just keep the newborns overnight as a routine procedure." she replied

"I guess I forgot since it was so long ago that Rachel was born"

"Understandable, I just wish I could see him." she said lightly

"We can come on." he replied taking her hand

They walked down the hall to where the nursery was. They stood outside the glass and watched their newborn sleep. Elliot had his hands on her shoulders and when she turned around she wrapped her arms around him.They stood embraced still watching their son when a familiar face saw them.

"Elliot?" the woman said

"Oh no," he mumbled causing Olivia to turn around . What she saw caused her jaw to drop.

"Wow when I saw there was a Stabler baby I thought it was a coincidence" Kathy said

"You don't work in the maternity ward, Kathy how did you know that?" Elliot asked

"I had to come get one of the babies and transfer it to ICU which **is** were I work" she said empasizing the is.

"Oh well then why are you here now?" he asked while gripping Olivias hand who stayed quiet

"I had to inform the mother of her childs condition, where is Rachel?" she asked

"Home with her sister." he said

"Wow you guys have three kids now?"

"Yeah we do Kathy now whats with the nice act?" Olivia said now speaking

"I..I..I wanted to apologize, when I left I knew Elliot didn't love me and it killed me and so I left. Yes I know dumb but when I came back for Rachel I thought maybe she could forgive me and accept my mistake. When she didn't I became angry and I said stupid things and did stupid things. I eventually turned to alcohol and when I came to the realization that I wasn't where I wanted to be I cleaned up.I know you will never forgive me but I have changed and I am different now. I am not after Rachel if that is what you were thinking I know she is happy anyone could see that but when I saw you here I just thought that I owed you an apology." she finished now tears in her eyes

Both Elliot and Olivia were at a loss for words. Instead of saying anything Olivia just went over to where the woman stood and embraced her. When both pulled out of the hug they were crying. "Kathy , apology accepted."

Kathy laughed and wiped tears from her eyes. "Olivia I am glad he chose you, your special and you don't know how much he needs you but if I had to lose him I am glad it was to you."

"I..Uh..Thank you Kathy" Olivia said awkwardly

"Now I am sure everyone has seen enough of me, be sides I've got to update a atient but it was good seeing you guys. By the way your son is gorgeous. He is gonna be one heartbreaker with that head of hair."

"Bye Kathy" they both said

"Umm El could you tell Rachel that I never meant to hurt her intentionally and that I am so sorry for the choices I made"

"I'll tell her" he sai as she walked off.

Both El and Liv stood there for a few more moments. Elliot was silent and nearly openmouthed at what had happend. Olivia smiled and grabbed his hand as they walked back to the room. When they got back to the room Liv layed down while Elliot sat in one of the chairs. He still hadn't said anything .

"Did that just happen?" he said

"Yeah El it did now calm down and get some rest." Liv said while patting the bed

"Wow , Yeah Ok" he said walking to Liv hospital bed and sitting in the spot that she had just patted.

The next day they got to take Aden home. The day was spent with the girls and the new baby. When it was time for Aden to go to sleep Olivia had went into the bedroom to calm him down. She was holding him in her arms while she walked around the room and rocked him . She was humming lightly to him. When Elliot walked into the room he smiled and waited before whispering,"Hows it going?"

"He is almost out." she said walking toward Elliot.

He looked over her shoulder at their little baby and he wrapped his arms around Livs wasit. They stayed that way until he had fell asleep. They placed him in the crib and then retreated to the livingroom. They sat down with the girls and watched some Tv until Megan fell asleep.

Noticing Megan had fell asleep Liv carried her into her room. When she got back she was surprised at the conversation she walked in on.

"She was there?" Rachel said nearly crying

"Yes sweety she wanted me to tell you that she was sorry and that she made some stupid choices" Elliot soothed her. He stroked her hair and spoke lightly as to let it sink in.

"She didn't try to hurt Liv did she?"

"No baby she didn't try to hurt me , she...she has changed" Liv said now making her presence known.

"I don't understand she leaves then comes back and now she wants me to forgive her" Rachel said.

"Baby she told me she left because she knew I didn't love her anymore and she came back hoping you would forgive her" Elliot said

"Thats good I mean it only took her three years to remember that she even had a daughter"

"Rach, we didn't want to upset you but we knew it would be unfair to you if we didn't tell you we saw her" Liv said

"I understand its just ...I don't know ...I ...I need to be alone" Rachel said going into her room

Elliot got up to follow her but Olivia stoped him saying,"Don't, let her be alone till she processes it then she will talk."

"How long do you think it will take?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know but she knows when she needs someone and she always talks when she is ready"

"Ok" he said slumping into the couch.

He sat in front of the TV for hours but never paid attention to it. Olivia had taken a shower and when she got out the baby woke up so she had to attend to him. She wanted to comfort her husband and her daughter right now but she instead had to focus her attention on their newborn. When she finished feeding and putting him to sleep she went and sat next to Elliot on the couch. She put er head on his chest and just waited till he was ready to talk.

"I did this...Its all my fault, I caused Rachels pain." he said on the verge of tears.

"Baby you did not, why would you ever say that?"

"Because Kathy left because I didn't love her anymore you heard her, and because she left Rachel hurt, it was all my fault." he explained

Just before Elliot had begun to confess Rachel was coming out of her bedroom but had stopped to listen. When she heard her dad she felt so bad and knew it wasn't his fault at all.

"It was never your fault ,Dad" she said making her presence known.

"Rachel, it was. I made your mother leave and you were never the same after that" he said

Rachel walked over to the couch and sat next to her father. She pulled him into a hug while she said,"Mom left she could have gotten a divorce or just moved out but no she packed and left without a goodbye or anything she left not you , you stayed with me , you even took every weekend off to spend with me and trust me I remember how much you worked before that. Please don't blame yourself for her mistakes because never once did I ever blame you,dad"

"Rachel I am so sorry, you dont deserve what she did to you and you are a wonderful kid who deserves everything in the world. It killed me to see you hurt so much, I wished so many times that I could've changed it" he said

"I don't" Rachel replied receiving questioning looks from the two adults.

"Ok hear me out, Yeah it sucked when mom left I was sad all the time for a while ut then Liv came around a lot to check on us all the time eventually we talked about everytig and she became like a sister to me and when you two started dating I was so happy like a complete 360 or something but noe Liv is my mom and I have a brother and a sister I am happier than I have ever been and it would've never happend if mom didn't leave" she explained. When she finishe Liv had tears in her eyes and simply hugged her. They all sat there in silence . Both Rachel and Liv were hugged up to Elliot and they were all thinking individually when Rachel spoke,

"Can we invite her over?"

"Who?" Elliot asked

"Mom, Kathy, Oh what do I call her?" Rachel said

"Well I guess we could invite her over for dinner once" Liv said

"And?" Rachel asked

"And what?" Elliot said

"What do I call her technically Liv is my mom but I feel disrespectful calling her Kathy."

"Well which do you fell comfortable with?" he asked

"Kathy"

"Than she will have to deal with it if she thinks its disrespectful because so was leaving" he said

"Ok Kathy it is" Rachel said through a yawn

"You should get going to bed" Liv said

"Ok night guys" Rachel said walkin toward her bedroom.

"Night" they said in unison.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yep I brought Kathy back...I was in a writing mood today so I hope you enjoyed it...NOW PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON...YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO ...JUST DO IT...LEAVE ME A REVIEW ALL THE COOL KIDS ARE DOIN' IT**


	20. Visit

**Ok this chapter is dedicated to all of you have reviewed..I love all the support and it really does keep me going...Thanx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Liv help...I have absolutely nothing to wear." Rachel was nervous aout Kathy coming over for the first time and she felt like it was her duty to make a good impression.It had a month since Rachel had brought up the idea and she was finally coming over. Liv laughed and walked in the room.

"You don't have to yell our room is right across the hall." she said

"I'm sorry, can you help me find something everything I have tried on looks terrrible." Rachel explained

"Rachel I have seen most of the stuff you put on and all of it looked great"

"No all of it was wrong...ahhh this is hopeless."

Liv walked over to her and sat on the bed bringing her with her. SHe hugged her close knowing she was nervous."Listen sweety its not your job to try and impress her, she is probably just as nervous as you and thinking the same thing" she cooed.

"Yeah, your probably right...just one more thing." Rachel said scurrying off into her closet. She ran into her bathrrom and a few minutes later emerged in a new out fit. SHe had on a denim skirt and a babydoll top. Her blonde hair was pulled half up to show the dark underneath, in any other words she looked perfect.

"Wow Rachel , you look beautiful baby." Liv said kissing her forehead. Rachel smiled and thanked her.

"Elliot! Come in here!"Liv yelled. A few minutes later Elliot walked in the room carrying Aden while Megan followed holding the bottle. Megan loved Aden and the two were inseperable, she loved to help with him as much as she could and Liv laughed everytime she asked to do something.

"Isn't your daughter beautiful" Liv said pointing to Rachel. He smiled and walked toward her. He took her hand lifting her arm with his free hand and spun her around. She laughed when he stopped and asked,"So is it good?"

"Perfect"he said

"Good" she said jumping on the bed next to Liv. Elliot handed Aden to Liv letting her know he had to get himself and Megan ready. When he was ready he then took Aden while Liv got ready. When everyone was ready they put Aden down to sleep before Kathy was scheduled to arrive. Not long later they heard a knock and all mentally prepared themselves.

When the door opened Kathy smiled and handed a bottle of wine to Olivia saying,"I brought this for you guys"

Olivia smiled and thanked her and they were all soon seated at the table. They were all pretty quiet after small talk had died down.Then Rachel spoke,"So Kathy , Liv and dad were telling me you work at the hospital?"

"Yeah I am a nurse in ICU" she replied

"Really, I want to go into the health feild too" Rachel said

"Wow thats great what ar you thinking of going into?"

"Well I love the thought of an ER doctor but lately I have been leaning more toward forensic scientist" she said smiling

"Wow both sound very interesting , have you thought about where you want to study?"

"Well I would like to stay close to home for my bachelors degree then maybe travel for med school"

"Seems like a great plan, I am surprised you don't want to be a detective though." Kathy said

Rachel laughed then said," Funny you said that I used to want to be, man I was always askin dad to bring me to work to help him"

"One day he actually brought you , remember he lost his wallet and he needed you to help him find it at the precint?" Liv said now laughing. Elliot and RAchel also laughed while Megan smiled watching everyone.

After dinner was finished Kathy left. Megan had gone to sleep and Liv was in the shower. Elliot and Rachel were sitting on the couch . He had his arm wrapped around her protectively.

"Hey dad?" she said

"Yeah"

"Are you mad at me because I wanted her to come over?" she asked quietly

"No Rachel, if you want her to see you more often that is your choice, I admit I was worried at first but I understand where you are coming from."he said

"Worried?, About what?"

"I thought since she cleaned her act up if you guys hit it off you want to live here anymore...I thought you would want her instead of me." he said honestly

"Dad I'll never leave, you and Liv are great." she said laying her head on his chest. He didn't say anything and instead hugged her tighter. After awhile spent like that Liv came in and joined them and not too long later they all went to sleep.

Liv had gotten up to Adens cries and when he was peacefully sleeping she went to get a drink of water. When she got into the kitchen Rachel was also getting water.Liv didn't think too much of it until she came closer and noticed tears in her eyes.

"Rachel are you ok?" she whispered. Until now Rachel hadn't known Liv was ther. She spun around quickly and began to wipe tears from her eyes.

"Sorry Liv" she said defeatedly

"Theres nothing to be sorry about, now whats wrong?" Liv said guiding Rachel into the living room to sit on the couch.

"I don't know everything" Rachel said

"Is it about your mom?"

"Yes, I mean she came back , I always wanted her to , I had thought about where she was , what she was doing , and now like some second chance she comes back ...its just bittersweet I guess."

"Yeah I can understand that feeling." Liv said hugging the girl

"What do you mean?"

"Well my other only became pregnant with me because she was raped, I never met my father and even to this day I have always wondered about him, but I know that if I ever met him he could never be a real father because he raped my mother, he would never be able to live up to the smallest expectations no matter what they are." she said slowly.

"Wow Liv why hadn't you told me before?"

"Well who wants that in their head?" she siad

"You have it in yours, you lived with it, you don't always have to keep everything a secret from me I am smarter than people give me credit for."

"That I don't doubt , but I just thought it was an inappropriate conversation."

"So why tell me now?"

"I wanted you to know that I can relate to what your feelingand let you know that it gets better."

"Thanks and Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry you know about your dad and what kind of person he is." she said

"Thank you baby"

"I do have to say if anything he did make one perfect kid, he may be a scumbag but Liv you turned out pretty good." she said with a laugh. Liv laughed and kissed the top of your head.

"Alright what do you say we hit the sack, I don't know about you but today has been way too long, gosh three kids are difficult." Olivia said

Rachel laughed then began to walk toward her room only stopping to say,"Night Liv and thanks again"

"Anytime...Night"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok so I haven't been getting any of my update or alert essages...Its makin me mad ...Is everyone else gettin theirs?...Anyway dont forget to review**

**On my profile I have got an idea for a story and I need opinions on it so go check it out and let me know what you think!**


	21. Mr Hunter

**Ok so I was out of ideas for the longest time and as soon as I thought of this it stayed with me...You can thank my English teacher for this chapter cause she didn't give us any homework tonight YAY!**

**From the feedback I've gotten from several of you Liv will now be reffered to as mom.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Elliot woke up before everyone else that morning and made breakfast. He had started going to work a week ago, not being given the two months off that Liv had been given.After breakast was made everyone had woken up. Megan and Rachel had already eaten and were now getting ready for school while Liv fed Aden. Once everyone was ready Elliot kissed Liv goodbye and left to drop the girls off at school.

They day had been very uneventful for everyone. Rachel had done the usual routine of picking Megan up from school and walking home with her everyday. Today was diferent though, when Rachel had gotten to the school she always waited in the same spot for Megan only today she didn't show up. Luckily when she went into Megans classroom she saw her in her seat

When she got closer she noticed that Megan was crying. Rachel ran over to her desk bent down to her level and began to stroke her hair while she asked "Whats wrong Megs?"

"Mr...Hunter" she said between sobs.

After hearing this Rachel became worried and she icked her up and began to leave waiting to hear the rest. Megan didn't put up a fight and simply let Rachel carry her home. When Rachel and Megan went inside Liv wasn't home but they found a note on the kitchen table that read

Rachel,

Had to pick up some groceries, be back soon

Liv

Rachel sighed because she wished that she was here. Rachel had calmed Megan down but her breathing was still uneasy and her ace was red and puffy. She was seated on the couch now curled up in a ball on the verge of tears again.

Rachel calmly sat next to her and asked quietly,"Megan what did Mr.Hunter do to make you cry today?"

"I can't tell" she said

"Why not Megs?"

"He told me not to ..or..or else he would ...I can't " she said

"He would do what Megan its ok I promise nothing will happen."

"He said if I told he would kill daddy." Megan blurted out

"Megan I know you are scared but trust me nobody can kill daddy, he is too strong and I'm sure daddy would want you to tell"

"Ok" Megan sighed as she prepared herself to go on.

"Well you know how daddy dropped me off early today at school to get breakfast," she said and Rachel nodded,"I wasn't hungry so instead I just went to class and when I walked in Mr.Hunter was there and so was my friend Susie. Theywere in his office and her had his pans down, Susie was crying and as soon as he saw me he started to yell. I told him I was sorry and I tried to tell him daddy dropped me off early but he kept yelling and then all day he gave me mean looks and I wasn't supposed to tell." she finished iin silent tears.

"Megan he is not aloud to tell you not to tell ok." Rachel said recieving a nod.As soon as Megan was done nodding they heard the door open and Liv came in carrying a bag of groceries in one hand and Aden in the other. Rachel quickly told Megan to go to her room before Olivia saw her.

When Liv noticed Rachel she smiled and said,"Hey kiddo wheres your sister?"

"Hey mom can I talk to you" Rachel said not answering her question

"Yeah sure" Liv said with a confused face

"You might want to sit down"

Liv complied and sat waiting for Rachel to speak,"Well I went to pick up Megan from school today and I found her still sitting at her desk only she was crying," when Liv heard this her face got concern,"when we got home I askd her why she was upset, she told me she saw her teacher with his pants down with a girl in her class in his ofice this morning. He threatened dads life so she would keep quiet."

"Oh god where is she?" Liv asked

"In her room, she is probably still crying but I did get her calmed down."

"Here hold Aden I'll be back in a few" Liv said handing her the baby

"Hey mom, can I call dad she probably wants to see he is ok anyway."

"You call I am gonna talk to her."

Rachel nodded and went to find the phone. SHe dialed the number as she bounced little Aden on her hip to keep him from crying.

"Stabler"

"Hey dad"

"Hey honey whats wrong?"

"I know you've only been back for a week but I think you need to come home."

"Why?"

"Something happend with Megan at school, she is ok but your gonna want to be here."

"I'll be ther in five minutes" he said before he hung up. He began t gather his belongings and grabbed some paperwork to make up for leaving . As he put on his coat he opened the captains door and said,"Something happend with Megan at school today, she needs me " The captain nodded giving him permission to leave and he raced out the door.

When he got home eveyone was silently sitting on the couch. Liv and Megan had red eyes from crying he assumed and almost as soon as Megan saw him she ran over to him and hugged him hard. He didn't smile because this wasn't a happy hug he just picked her up and hugged her back letting her know that he was there. He sat down on the couch and looked at Liv and asked,"What happend?"

Rachel took Megan and Aden in the other room as Liv explained the current situation to him. When she was finished he just sat there silent until he finally spoke,"I'll kill him" he said quietly but powerful.

"No you won't, now he doesn't think he is caught cause he doesn't think she was gonna talk so all we gotta do is arrest the guy and he will go to jail" Liv sai trying to stay calm

"Your right I'll call the cap have him have Fin and Munch do it tomorrow morning at the school, early of course, but if he isn't found guilty the school would have to be crazy to let him teach there again." he said

"He will go to jail there is no doubt about that, now go see her she needs you."

The rest of the day Megan never left his side and she even slept in the bed between him and Liv. When she woke up from a nightmare he set them up on the couch because she wasn''t going to fall asleep easy. As they layed there he turned on a movie for her and they sat there in silence as they watched it. Neither was sleeping and were just content with sitting with eacother. Finally Megan broke the silence,"Daddy your not gonna die because I told are you?"

"Baby daddy will never die, daddy is gonna stay with you forever" he said pulling her close

"Good cause I don't want you to die"

"Awww baby is that what your nightmare was?"

She didn't say anything and instead shook her head. He hugged her longer and stroked her hair. It took at least an hour until she would give in to sleep.

They next morning Fin and Munch went to the school to arrest him. When they entered the room tried to resist arrest but Fin pushed him up against the wall while Munch cuffed him. As he was read his right he began yelling,"That little bitch! Lies all Lies! I'll get that Bitch!"

After they interrogated him he didn't confess and Munch called Elliot to update him on what had happend. He hung up and began to tell Liv what was going on.

"Munch said he didn't confess and wen they talked to the girl she was too scared to say anything, he must have threatened her too" he explained

"Let me talk to her" Liv said "I'll go back to work at SVU for a few days, take your place, and you stay here with Aden and Megan. I don't have to be back at Computer Cries for another week and a half so I'll just go in for you for a few days, Megan needs you here, she needs to know you are ok"

Elliot thought for a moment before answering,"Ok I mean only you can get that little girl to open up, but how many days are we talkin?"

"At the most only three sweety I know we have to try to get back to a normal routine" she said kissing the corner of his mouth. He smiled and nodded now that they had a plan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok I had like a whole free hour today I am sooo happy cause I never have any free time anymore.This one was for onetreefan whom I told I wouldn't be able to update until Monday...Well surprise! **

**Hehe don't forget to review!!!**


	22. Susie

**wow thanx for all the great reviews...keep em comin**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Olivia had been in the interrogation room for about five minutes with Susie. She was scared that much was obvious.

"Honey can you tell me what happend?" Liv asked

"I can't he ...he told me not to " Susie said holding back tears. The girl wasn't much older than Megan , at most six.

"He can't hurt you anymore he is in jail now you want him to stay there don't you?" The little girl nodded but said nothing

"Listen Megan is at home with her daddy right now, that bad man said he was gonna urt her daddy but he cant is that what he told you?"

"No..my mommy" Susie replied

"Well listen to me he cant hurt anyone because we wont let him we just need you to tell us what happend so we can keepit that way ,Ok?"

"Yeah"Susie said softly

"Ok thank you, you are a very brave girl."

"Well Mr.Hunter told me that I was bad one day and I had to go see him in his office that afternoon.I was scared cause when I am bad I don't get to play with my friends. But when I went to his office he made me sit in a chair he told me I was pretty and then he said that if I wanted him to tell my mommy I was goo I had to take off all my clothes...I ...I just wanted to play with my friends." Susie said finishing in tears. Olivia hugged her and stroked her hair

"How long ago was that?" Liv asked

"I remember it was the day after we got our puppy."

"Thank you Susie you did great. Lets go see your mommy now OK?"

When the little girl was reunited with her parents Liv pulled her mother aside for a moment.

"How long ago did you get your puppy?"

"About a month and a half ago ,why?"

Olivia sighed and replied,"Well according to Susie thats how long the abuse has been going on , she said it happend the day after you got the puppy."

"Oh my , how could I not have noticed?"

"Dont blame yourself, she needs you right now, go be with her."

The woman nodded and went back to Susie.

At the same time in a different interrogation room.

Munch and Fin sat across from Mr.Hunter. He was uneasy and nervous.

"That bitch is lying I never touched her." he said

"Funny Mr.Hunter we never said that she said you did, Is there something you know that we don't" Munch replied

Hearing this Mr.Hunter put his head in his hand and muttered a few choice words. He knew he had just dug himself a hole and it was now impossible to get out of. He looked up and said,"I want a deal."

"We don't make deals with dirt , you Mr.Hunter are going to trial."

He again placed his head in his hands and muttered inaudible words.

That night when Olivia got home she had filled Elliot in on the case and he was pleased to hear that everything was going to work out.They would usually be inviting Kathy over for their monthly dinner but due to current events they had to cancel. They all opted for watching a movie instead and settled in that evening just fine. Megan woke up a few times from nightmares but eventually ell back asleep knowing Elliot was there.

The next day when Olivia went to the station everyone was already busily at work.She looked around confused and when Munch noticed her he said,"Big case, a woman found beaten and raped in Central Park."

She shook her head and began to read the file he handed to her. This was one of the aspects she did not miss about the job, the feeling of knowing you are gonna be late to dinner.She breathed deep and got into cop mode, peparing herself to find the ruthless person who had done this.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok it is kinda short but I had a little free time.Te next chapter will go into the details of both the cases more...Tell me what you thought!!**


	23. Help

**Guys i am soo sorry that i havent updated in a while...here is the problem i have completely ran out of ideas so if anyone has any suggestions on a way to top off the story then please do share lol...I think the story needs to come to an end but i have no idea how too come about doing so...any suggestions would be greatly appreciated and when I am done with this story look for the one that will be up ...If anyone has any suggestions for the name of my other let me know also the story line is on my profile if you havent seen it yet and if you have let me know what you thought**

**Thank you everyone for reading I am so sorry about the wait and the complicatios I am having but again any feedback is greatly appreciated and thanks for reading!**

** -Danielle**


	24. Happily Ever After

**Ok I finally got some inspiration going...Thanks to you guys !!!**

**xxxxx**

Olivia walked into her almost empty house. She watched as a now ten year old Aden played with his friends.Megan was in her room on the phone and she hadn't heard her enter. She then began to prepare dinnerand began to reminisce. The first kiss, the adoption, the wedding, the birth, and Rachel moving out. Everything had been so wonderful she couldnt believe that ten years had passed.

She heard the doorbell ring and went to the door to find Rachel and Tommy at the door. She smiled and kissed them both on the cheek and invited them in. "Mmm mom whats for dinner this Friday?" Rachel asked

"Chicken marsala, so how is everything?"

Rachel smiled ,"Perfect" she said grabbing Tommys hand.

""Wheres Elliot?" Tommy asked

"He went out to grab a few last minute items." Olivia replied recieving a nod fro the two. Megan came out o her room and smiled when she saw her sister. Megan was nearly 17 now and stood just as tall as Olivia with blonde curls.

"Hey guys, are you guys going?"

"Where?" Rachel asked

"Oh I didn't know you didn't know ,well we are all going back to Greece to celebrate the ten year anniversary sorry I spoiled the surprise." Megan said

Olivia shook her head and said" you didn't we were gonna tell them at dinner but it just happend a little earlier."

"Wow mom thats awesome, gosh has it really been that long?" Rachel said

"Yeah congrats Liv" Tommy said

"Thank you guys and you are invited to come if your not busy."

"We'll make it" Tommy said with a smile knowing Rachel wanted to go.

After Elliot had gotten back they called in Aden and sat down to dinner.They all ate and made small talk until Rachel stood, "We have something we'd like to say" she said motioning for Tommy who also stood."Well we hate to take the spotlight off of mom and dad and their big ten years but we have some news." she continued

"Well?" Megan asked

"I'm pregnant!" she squealed. Olivia stood and nearly jumped across the tale to hug her followed by Elliot. Megan just sat ther open mouthed and when it finally hit her she just walked over to her and hugged her. When the hug was broken she looked a her and asked,"So I am gonna be and aunt?" Rachel nodded. "Well don't expect me to chenge any diapers" she said recieving a laugh from everyone.

Until now Aden had been rather quiet until RAchel asked,"Whats wrong Aden you don't want to be an uncle?"

"No its not that I just don't see what the big deal is I mean thats what happens right you fall in love get married and have kids its the circle of life" he replied

"You make it sound so boring when really its not, I mean yes it was eventually suspected but now I am gonna have a son and you are gonna have a little nephew to teach new stuff to. Its an adventure and a pretty crazy one too I mean now that we know Megs isn't gonna be changing diapers I guess that only leaves you." Rachel said

"Oh I dont think so I'll play with the kid but when he does his business that makes him your business." he said smiling showing that he actually was happy about her having a child. Rachel and everyone laughed.

"Sorry Rach I guess I was just worried about you forgettin about all the little people when you have your baby, I really am happy for you though." Aden said hanging his head.

"No worries little man, so whats this I hear about Greece?"

Elliot smiled and said,"Well the whole family is invited and we were gonna go back for our tenth anniversary in one month."

"Well than its a vacation but unfortunately we have to go." Rachel said recieving confused glances from everyone except Tommy.

"We have to meet my parents for dinner and break the news to them" he said

Everyone nodded and they made their way to the door. They said their goodbyes and their congrats before Rachel and Tommy left.

Later that night while El and Liv were laying in bed she turned over and Elliot just stared at her waiting for her to speak. "I am gonna be a grandma Elliot" she said then kissed him on the lips. He smiled and said nothing but just sat staring into her eyes.

"Do you think we defied the odds?" he asked finally

"How do you mean?"

"We are still in love after ten years not many couples even make it that far."

"Elliot when you find your soulmate thats how it is supposed to be." she said with a smile

"Gosh that smile Liv I sware I can still remember every smile, I don't remember what I wore yesterday but that smile is unbelievable." She said nothing just kissed his lips.

"Well I hope you have enough room for some more memories in that thick skull of yours cause when your around I find myself smiling alot." she replied

"And thats how it should always be,now what do you say we get some rest we had a pretty big night."

She nodded and rolled over in his arms and fell asleep. This is where she belonged, in his arms forever, happy and with her family.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The End!!!**

**Ok Love/Hate ...What did you think?**


End file.
